Falling in love in a mysterious way
by naley12
Summary: See Nathan and Haley fall in love in a darker more intense way with than better. It may not have meant to be that way but true love will always come out in the end. Even if you thought it wasn't there to start. (sexual content throughout)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way

It was a nice spring day Haley James was standing in line at Karen's Café getting her morning coffee, like she had done every morning since she moved to Tree Hill. Haley spent the first part of her career working as a person assistant from one of the big law firms out in New York. She was starting to seen the slow pace and quiet life of home. Make the decision to leave her job and move back to North Carolina.

Nathan Scott was a well-paid business man. He loved the small town of tree hill and being able to run his firm. Every morning he too got his coffee from Karen's Café, the last few weeks he loved coming to get his coffee. As he was always the café as this lovely looking blonde hair, brown eyes girls and he loved the look for her. He secretly hoped that one day their paths would cross.

Once Haley had got her morning coffee, she made her way to Scott & Scott not wanting to be late for her interview. She went all of last night preparing for it and got up extra early the morning to get herself ready on time. She was just hoping that her nerves wouldn't get the better of her, causing her to blow the interview.

Nathan Scott had spent most of the interviewing people for the opening of personal assistance in his firm. So far none of the people he had interviewed weren't impressing him and hoping that he was going to find someone good and soon. He looked down at his list ready to call the next person on his list.

"Miss James," he called standing at his office door. As he called her name he seen this young blonde stands up, but couldn't get a good enough look at her yet.

"Hello, Mr Scott My name is Haley James," she spoke as she followed him into his office.

Nathan turned round to offer her a seat and froze in his spot staring at her. He couldn't believe that the girl he had been staring at every morning was now standing in front of him. He was totally lost for words, which normally didn't happen.

"Mr Scott, is everything okay?" Haley asked a little worried as they were just standing there with him staring at her.

Hearing her sweet voice brought him out of his of his thoughts, "um sorry, Please take a seat Miss James and we can get started," he spoke pointing to the chair opposite his desk.

"Thank you," she replied taking the seat as Nathan walked round to his side of the desk. Haley couldn't help take the chance to glance as his nice ass.

"So Miss James, have you worked in this type of setting before?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yes sir, I worked in a law firm in New York as a PA for the last four years," she replied smiling at him.

"Very good, so do you feel you have the work ethic to complete the tasks outlined in the job description?" he asked looking at her direct in the eyes.

"Yes sir, I'm the type of person that if I don't know how to do something I will always ask for help," she spoke hoping that answer would please him.

"Okay, so you feel you will be able to work for a guy?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes sir," she spoke smiling.

"Well Miss James, that all the interview questions out of the way. I just have one more for you," he spoke looking at her.

"Okay," she spoke trying not to show how nerve she was getting.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked hoping that her answer would be yes.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea if I'm going to end up working for you," Haley replied nervously to him.

"Look, Haley don't think too much into it. It's just a guy wanting to know more about the pretty girl who orders a caramel latte every morning. Before, you get all freaked out we get our coffee from the same café and I saw you there a few times," he spoke hoping him saying that would put her off.

"Okay I will have dinner with you?" she replied smiling at him.

"Great I will meet you at the café at seven," he commented to her.

"Right okay, thank you. So when so I hear about the job?" she questions to him.

"Oh I will tell you tonight, trust me your in with a great chance, so there is no need to worry," he commented getting up to walk her out.

"Thank you Mr Scott," spoke shaking his hand.

"You're welcome Miss James and you can call me Nathan, "he replied shaking her hand.

"Okay see you tonight," she spoke before he opened the office door.

The rest of the afternoon both Nathan and Haley couldn't get the other person out of their heads. Nathan was so glad that she had said yes to dinner and Haley was just excited at the fact that a guy had finally asked her out on a date, while to dinner. Although she was still worried about the job, even though Nathan told her not to worry.

 **There is the first chapter to my new story. Yes don't worry there is a storyline to this story, so I hope you will all like it. Please review and let me know what you thought of the first chapter please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch2

After the interview Haley went straight out to get sorted out for her dinner with Nathan. She was still trying to work out in her head why Nathan had asked her out. She thought that any interview was a strange place to be asked out. She wasn't going to say no, if it was going to help her get the job. The job was something that she really needed.

"Hey Hales," Brooke spoke as she walked into their apartment.

"Hey Brooke," she smiled looking over at her friend who was sitting on the sofa.

"So how was the interview?" Brooked asked looking back at her.

"Good I think," she replied with the same silly grin she had on her face since she left the interview.

"What you mean you think and why do you have a silly grin on your face. What happened at the interview?" Brooke asked getting up from the sofa overloading Haley with questions.

Haley walked into her bedroom and Brooke closely followed her," so what's a good outfit to wear on a dinner date?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"A dress. Now let's get back to the interview, what happened at your interview Hales?" Brooke asked again wanting to know more information.

"The interview went good and then at the end he asked me out to dinner. I didn't want to say no to, in case that meant I would get the job. Even though he said I had nothing to worry about, when it came to getting the job," Haley spoke as she lifted a few different dresses out of her wardrobe and lay them down on the bed.

"Yay well done you for getting a date and with the boss no less. So where are you going on your date?" Brooke asked after giving her a hug.

"He didn't say, I just have to meet him at Karen's Café. I'm guessing from the way he dresses that it's going to be somewhere fancy," she commented to Brooke.

"Yeah I think you should wear the red dress," Brooke spoke lifting it up to her.

"Are you sure? My breasts will really show in that dress and I don't think that's a good idea," she spoke nervously looking at the dress.

"Hales relax, all guys love seeing a bit of breast and beside you have a rocking body anyway. I'm sure this boss guy will love it," she spoke trying to reassure Haley.

"Okay, I'm going to shower," she spoke heading into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Nathan had just finished up the interviews and no one came close to how good Haley did. He could wait to get seeing her again. So once he had fished at the office he headed home to get everything ready for his date with her.

Once Haley got out of the shower, she headed her phone ringing but didn't know the number. She decided to answer it anyways, "Hello," she spoke nervously.

"Hello Mrs James, this is Nathan Scott," he spoke into the phone.

"Hi, is everything okay sir," she asked hoping he wasn't going to cancel on her.

"Yes, everything is great and I can't wait to see you soon. I'm just calling to tell you to bring an overnight bag," he explained to her.

"I don't mind to be rude or anything, do you think that a good idea?" she questioned to him.

"Trust me on this one Miss James," he spoke with a reassuring tone.

"Okay, so you soon," she said before ending the call.

"I'm guessing that was your date calling," Brooke spoke as she stood in the doorway watching Haley.

"Yeah, he…um he told me to pack an overnight bag," she commented softly to Brooke.

"Right you start doing your hair and make-up and I will pack the overnight bag for you," Brooke suggested trying to help her out.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley smiled as she sat down to dry her hair and apply her make up.

Just over an hour later Haley was finally ready for her date. She wore the red strapless dress, with high heels and leather jacket. She looked in the mirror and was happy with how everything turned out.

"You look sexy Hales," Broke commented to her.

"Thanks, I'm a little nervous about this whole overnight thing. You know my record with guys isn't the best," she spoke nervously.

"Hales, you will be grand. You just need to believe in yourself a little more. Plus, your new guy friend won't be able to take his eyes off you with what I packed," she commented to her giving her the bag.

"Brooke, it better all be respectful stuff in this bag," she spoke in a strict voice.

"Hales, its fine just some nice night wear and underwear," she replied to her.

"Okay, right I better get going," she spoke looking at the clock on her bedside table.

"Right well have a great night and I will see you tomorrow," Brooke spoke giving her a goodbye hug.

Nathan was the first one to arrive at Karen's Café; he wanted to get there early so that he didn't have to keep her waiting. While he waited for her to arrive he ordered a coffee for himself and her latte that she liked. He didn't have to wait long until her seen her walking down the street, coming closer to him.

"Hey, I hope you didn't have too much of a walk," he commented to her.

"Oh no, I don't live that far away from here," she replied to him smiling.

"Good, this is for you," he spoke handing her the coffee.

"Thank you," she replied taking the latte from him.

There were a few moments of silence between them as they stood staring at each other. Nathan couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in her outfit. Haley thought he looked even more handsome tonight than he did that morning.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked while sipping her coffee.

"It's a surprise," he spoke smiling at him as he took her free hand.

"I don't really like surprises Nathan," she softly as she felt the spark through her hand as they touched.

"You will like this," he spoke turning to look at her as he led her toward his car.

After a short drive in his car they ended up at a private air field, "Mr Scott, I thought we were going to dinner?" Haley questioned to him.

"We are, dinner just happens to be in New York," he replied as they got out of the car.

"Oh right, so do you take all your first dates there," she questioned to him.

"No just you," he replied taking her hand walking over to the plane.

Once they got on the plane and got settled, it wasn't long before they were in the air. "Tonight a good night to celebrate," Nathan spoke looking over at her.

"Celebrate what?" She questioned to him.

"You having a new job," he spoke smiling at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Yep, out of all the people I seen today you were by far the best," he commented to her.

"Thank you," she spoke leaning over to hug him.

"You're welcome," he replied as they hugged. For once the hug felt right for both of them and Nathan couldn't wait to see where the night would take them.

 **There is ch2. I hope everyone is liking this story so far. If you are reading please review, even if it is just a few words.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch3

Once they landed in New York they got into a car that was waiting for them, headed off to their next destination. "Mr Scott, please tell me where we are going?" Haley asked him nervously.

"Please call me Nathan and we are heading to my apartment," he spoke handing her hand and giving it a light squeeze to relax.

"Okay," she replied softly smiling back at him as she felt the spark again.

It was a short fifteen minute drive before they were getting out of the car in an underground car park. Nathan led Haley over to the lift; they stood in silence together as they went up to the top floor. When the doors of the lift opened they revealed Nathan's luxury New York apartment.

"Wow! This place is lovely and the view is amazing," she spoke as she walked over to the celling to floor windows and looked outside.

"I'm glad you like the view," he spoke as he walked over handing her a glass of wine.

"Thank you," she spoke taking it from him.

"You're welcome, cheers to your new job," he spoke before they both took a sip of their wine.

"So is this where we are having dinner?" Haley asked as she seen a table all set out.

"Yes, I hope you don't mean," he commented to her.

"Good company, good wine and hopefully good food, sounds like a good night to me," she commented smiling at him.

"You know you have a beautiful smile," he spoke give her a compliment.

"Thank you, she replied nervously blushing.

"You also have a very sexy nervous blush," he commented moving some of her hair off her shoulder to get a better look.

"Well you are quiet the charmer Nathan," she spoke taking another sip of her wine. Trying to calm herself down.

"How about I take your jacket?" he questioned to her.

"Okay," she replied setting her wine glass down on the table as she slipped off her jacket handing it to him.

Nathan there stunned at how amazing she looked and he couldn't help but stare at her amazing breasts. "Is everything okay?" Haley asked nervously.

"Sorry everything is great and I think I said this earlier but you really look amazing tonight," he spoke complimenting her again.

"Thanks, you are looking good too," she replied looking him out.

They both them sat down as Nathan brought them out the main course," I hope you like this," he spoke revealing mac n cheese to her.

"You're in luck, it just so happens that it's my favourite," she commented to him.

"Great," he spoke sitting down across from her.

"So Hales, if you don't mind me asking, are you seeing anyone?" he asked hoping that she was single.

"No, I'm single and you?" she asked looking over at him as she ate.

"Single too," he replied to her.

"Wow! That's a surprise," she commented looking over at him.

"I don't really date much," he commented to her.

"So tonight's more of a get to know me night, rather than a date?" she questioned to him feeling a little hurt.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," he commented to her.

"Why did you tell me to bring an overnight bag if it's not a date?" she questioned to him.

"I didn't think you would want to fly back to Tree Hill, all in the same night," he explained to her.

"Okay, sorry for jumping to conclusion. I just don't have the best record when it comes to boyfriends," she commented to him.

"Don't worry," he spoke smiling at her.

Once they had finished their meal, Nathan got up from the table and took their dishes away. "I will be right back with your work contract," he commented to her.

While he was away Haley got up and walked around doing a little exploring of her own. She looked in some of the different rooms. She was curious what was in the room with the black door, when she tried to open it the door was locked.

"What's behind the door?" Haley asked as she seen Nathan walking over to her.

"You don't need to know," he commented to her.

"Okay, so where is this contract you want me to sign?" she asked not wanting to push the subject on the locked door.

"Here it is." He spoke handing it over to her along with a pen.

While Haley was reading through the contract and signing it. She seen that Nathan had another booklet of papers in his hand," What are those papers?" she asked getting a little curious.

"Well they are for you also," he commented to her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned to him.

"Do you want to know what's behind the locked door?" he asked her honestly.

"Yes," she spoke her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Okay," he replied handing her the other booklet.

"Terms of the dating contract," Haley spoke reading the title looking at him a little confused.

"Have you seen Fifty Shades of Grey," he questioned to her.

She slowly nodded her head," so behind the locked door is your playroom?" she questioned nervously to him.

"Yes," he answered looking back at her.

"You want me to be your Anastasia?" she commented to him.

"Yes," he spoke taking her hands in his.

"Nathan, I don't know if I can be that for you. I'm still a virgin and don't have any experience," she softly out slowly.

"Please let me help. Let me show you want you like and don't like. I promise I want hurt you," he spoke looking at her.

"So what happens if I say yes?" she questioned to him.

"You still work for me and we come here to fuck, no feeling involved," he explained to her.

"Okay, what happens between us tonight?" she questioned to him.

"I show you what you like if you let me," he commented to her.

"Okay, I agree," she commented to him.

"Thank you," he spoke leaning down to kiss her.

As he kissed her, he pulled her dress up. So he could get a good feel of her panties. He was surprised that they were lacy; he was even more shocked when he felt they were starting to get damp and she was getting turned on. Although he said there was to be no feelings involved Haley could tell there was something there. So would go along until she got her way.

 **There is chapter 3. I hope everyone likes this story so far. If you are reading please review, even just a few words**.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch4

Haley loved the way Nathan was touching her through her panties. She kept her eyes closed as she pulled away from the kiss, enjoying the pleasure she was receiving from his hand. It wasn't even skin to skin contact yet. Nathan loved watched the different emotions cross her face as he touch, getting his pace faster as she got wetter. It was at the point Haley couldn't hold back the moans and let a soft moan escape her lips.

Hearing her moan was little music to his ears. He had never got this reaction from any of the girls he had been with before her, "Haley, go change into your overnight clothes," he told her breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Where do I go to change?" she questioned to him as she her mind together.

"The second room on the left, all your stuff should be in there," he explained to her.

Haley slowly walked to the bedroom Nathan and directed her to. Just like he said her overnight bed was on top of the bed. Looking around the room, Haley liked the way it was very natural looking for a girl. As she walked over to her bed she was dreading to think what Brooke had packed for her to wear. When she opened the bag there was a letter in the top.

 _Hi Hales,_

 _I know I said I would pack you something. If this guy is asking you to stay the night he is clearly looking for something more._

 _So just slip of your dress and wear your panties along with your silk robe. You will have Nathan going crazy for you. Remember to be confident and sexy._

 _Love Brooke._

Haley couldn't get over what Brooke had done, at the same time it gave her the confident she needed. So she slipped off her heels and dress and got into her robe just letting it hang loose revealing a good view of her nipples. She headed back out to find Nathan again once she was already.

"Mr Scott," she called out as she as walked back out slowly.

"I'm on the sofa Miss James," he replied to her.

"When walked round the corner to find Nathan on the sofa he was just in his boxers waiting for her. " I thought I would get more comfortable too," he commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke nervously staring at him.

Nathan loved seeing her blush and it covering right down to her chest," you look amazing," he commented trying to keep his throbbing cock under control.

"Think my roommate packed my overnight bag, so this is all I have to wear," she spoke looking down at her feet.

"Well she didn't a great job because you look stunning," he spoke walking over to her.

"Thank you," she spoke softly to him finally looking at him.

"So you okay if we pick up where we left off?" he questioned to her putting his hands on her hips.

"Yes," she answered softly looking at him, waiting to see what he was going to do next.

This time he started to rub her through her panties getting her used to it again. Before he decided to do a little more. He slowly peeled the front of her panties down revealing her lovely little warm, damp pussy.

"I won't hurt you I promise," he spoke as he slowly rubbed his fingers along her clit pinching it gently, before moving on down it rub along her pussy lips soaking up her damp juices with his fingers.

"Mmm," she groaned throwing back enjoying just how wonderful Nathan was making her feel. No guy had ever made her feel this god when it came to sexual pleasure.

"Open your eyes, Hales," he spoke slowly wanting to watch her face as he touched her.

She slowly opened her eyes as she felt him pinch her clit again, sending her body into over drive, "Mm Nate that feels so good," she whispered to him.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied he gently leaned forward to kiss her gently letting his tongue wet her lips as she opened them granting him access to her mouth. He slowly explored her mouth as he fastened up the pace with his fingers once again driving her crazy.

Haley mind was racing, she never knew that sex could be this exciting and his cock wasn't even inside her yet. Be naughty she reached forward and grabbed him through his boxers and stroked him in the same way he was stroking her.

"Hold on Haley or I won't last," he spoke pushing her hand away.

"Mr Scott, I want to see it," she whispered looking him in the eyes.

"You will after," he spoke as he pushed her robe off her shoulders, went to suck on her neck, and down her chest. Then took each nipple in turn biting on sucking on it, getting her arch her back, Showing she liked and wanted more from him, as he was doing that she managed to push his boxers down his freeing his throbbing cock.

"You are very sneaky Miss James," he spoke pulling away from her breasts and looking at her.

" I am indeed Mr Scott," she spoke looking back at him.

"Well I will just have to punish you then, "he spoke grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Just how are you going to punish me?" she questioned to him.

"I'm going to finger you till you scream my name," he spoke leading her over to the sofa.

He sat down first pulling her straight down on top of him. He got her to lie so her legs were apart and he had good access to her. Once again he started out pinching her clit, driving her crazy as her legs shock with pleasure. Once he was satisfied that he had paid good attention to her clit, he moved down to her pussy.

"You have the sexiest pussy Miss James," he whisper ibn her.

"Well you cock is very pleasing too Mr Scott," she replied looking up at him.

"Don't worry if your good, you can suck it later," he spoke he pushed three fingers in her tight warm, damp pussy heat.

"Oh Fuck, "Mr Scott," she groaned she felt his fingers dancing around inside her.

"I love it when you call me Mr Scott," he whispered her ear. As he used his free hand to massage her right nipple.

"Well you make me feel sexy sir," she groaned as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"That's because you are beautiful and sexy," he replied as he thrust in harder and faster.

"Oh Nathan, "she groaned she between lifting her ass off him and thrusting back into his fingers. On every down thrust her ass would rub the tip of his cock, giving him just as much sexual pleasure.

"For a virgin Miss James, you have a fairly good idea on how to get me all worked up," he spoke rubbing his thumb into her clit yet again.

"Mmm Nathan," she groaned out in pleasure. This sent her over the edge and she hit her first orgasm screaming his name as loud as her voice would let her.

"Well how was that for your first orgasm," he asked looking down at her.

"Great, I think I owe you know," she spoke reaching her arm down to feel his ever so hard throbbing cock.

"You sure you want o do that?" He questioned to her.

"Oh right," she spoke as sat up and slowly began pumping his cock from base to tip. Rubbing her thumb over his tip every time she got to the top.

Nathan couldn't get over how great she was at pleasure his cock. He was glad that he had picked Haley to be his new sexual partner. "God, you have very talented hands," he groaned as she picked up the pace on him. It wasn't long before he blew his load up all over her head. He was even more shocked even she willing licked him cleaned.

"So what's the sleeping arrangements?" she questions to him.

"Tonight, we can share your bed," he commented to her.

"Why cant we be in your bed?" she questioned back to him.

"I don't sure my bed with any of the girls I fuck," he commented to her.

"Nathan what number am I?" she asked nervously not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"Lucky number 23," he explained gently stroking her pussy again.

"How come I'm the lucky one?" she asked looking at him.

"23 was my basketball number at college," he explained to her.

"Oh right okay, so I guess you want me to sign this date contract now?" she spoke changing the subject.

"Not just yet, I want you to take it away and read it, you can give it to me at the end of the week," he commented to her.

"So what do we do with the rest of the night?" she questioned him.

"Let's head to your bed and see where the night takes us," he spoke getting up and taking her hand.

"I'm hoping you might be willing to punish me again," she commented to him.

"Oh don't worry I plan on it," he spoke leading her into the bedroom for the night.

 **Sorry that chapter wasn't up sooner. I got a bad review last chapter and that kind of knocked me off a little bit. Thank you to everyone who is reading and sending great reviews. It really helps me to get writing faster for you.**

 **Guest – I not really sure what you were trying to say when you like the idwa but not the story. Please PM, if you have any ideas on what you what me to include and I can se what I can do for you. I will be keeping to this story**.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch5

That night Nathan gave Haley a little taster of what her relationship with Nathan would be like, if she agreed to sign the contract. As she wasn't a well experienced as him, she was enjoying the different amounts of pleasure he was giving her throughout the night. Even the idea of her being tied to the bed while he worked on her pussy had her screaming out his name.

Waking up the next morning she was untied and laying naked in the bed. She was little disappointed that Nathan wasn't beside her. So she decided to get up and go in search of him. As she went she found her robe in the living from the night before. This brought back even more thought of how great he made her feel. Slipping on the robe she went to find him. It was a little easier when there was a smell of coffee to follow.

"Morning," she spoke softly as she seen Nathan standing there in a towel.

"Morning Miss James," he replied as he turned and seen her naked in just her robe.

"Is there coffee for me?" she questioned to him.

"That depends," he replied smiling.

"On what?" she asked smirking.

"If you remove that robe, so I can get a better look at the pussy I licked out last night," he spoke smiling at her.

She quickly slipped of her robe having herself naked once again. "Much better, Miss James," he spoke handing her a cup of coffee. Not before rubbing two fingers directly into her pussy.

"If you want a morning session, just ask Mr Scott," she spoke teasing him.

In second he removed his towel and pushed her against the counter tops. "God, you're even sexier today Miss James," he groaned before sucking down on her tit, as he fingered her clit," knowing from last night that it drove her crazy.

Haley managed to slip her hand down between them and start her magic of his cock. Nathan was impressed with how good she was with the wanking with not having down it before last night. Breaking his own rules a little, the night before. He let her wank and suck his cock. He couldn't get over how talented her mouth was on him.

Nathan lifted onto the counter top and then kissed down her toned stomach before bringing his face close to her womanhood, "I'm going to do it just like last night," he commented to her.

"Good," she groaned waiting for the magical pleasure that he was about to put on her.

Just like that she was yet again screaming out his name as she held his head in place. He worked managed biting her clit and licking between her pussy lips, tasting all her warm juices. Haley was the only girl he had tasted that he kept wanted to come back for more ever time in saw her.

"Well what's the plan for today?" Haley questioned when he came up for air.

"I was thinking we could go to Victoria Secret; pick you out some nice stuff we both like on you. After we would can back here and I can show you the playroom," he commented to her, rubbing his hands a long her hips.

"Sounds good to me, "I do have one question though," she commented him.

"Which is?" he asked looking at her.

"Where do we fuck when we are back home? I have a roommate and we can do this little arrange over that," she explained to him.

"At a hotel," he spoke softly kissing her lips.

Haley kissed back letting the kiss develop a lot, Nathan hands wondered all over her upper body causing her to groan under his touch.

"Right go get dressed and we can go," he commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke hoping off the counter and heading toward the bathroom.

Once she was dressed she came into the living room in sweat pants and a tank top. Nathan was there also dressed for the day waiting on her. He couldn't stop staring at her; all he wanted was to pleasure her all over again, this time actually wanting to fuck her.

"You okay?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah just staring at how sexy you are and how much I could fuck you right now," he commented to her.

"Well, if you're a good boy while we shop. I might just sign that contact and let you have your sexy way with me," she spoke taking his hand in hers.

"God you're a little jinx," he groaned looking down at her.

"I aim please," she replied smirk.

"Oh you can definitely please," he spoke to her.

"Well thank you," she replied smiling.

"Let's get out of her before I lose it and want to have my way with you," he groaned pulling her toward the lift.

"Okay, Mr Scott," she spoke following him.

"Just call me Nathan and you can call me Mr Scott when we are together," he groaned trying to not think about his throbbing cock.

Haley loved that she was getting him all hot and bothered only by the way she dressed, in the simple clothes. She was definitely going to start using this to her advantage, if she was going to want to be more than a sex partner for Nathan.

 **There is ch5 all complete. I hope you all liked this chapter; the next one will be when they are back in Tree Hill at work. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think of it please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch6

Nathan and Haley were in the car together heading over to the mall. Nathan kept stealing glances at her thinking about how sexy she looked that morning in her robe. Haley was getting a little blush as he kept staring at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked him.

"Just thinking about how sexy you looked last night and the morning," he replied to her.

"What and I don't look sexy now?" she questioned to him a little annoyed.

"You do, just in a different way," he commented to her smiling.

"You mean I'm wearing more than you would like me to be wearing," she spoke saying exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes I guess you're right," he replied smiling.

"God is sex all you think about?" she snapped at him.

"When it comes to you, most definitely," he replied as her parked the car.

"You better be a good boy in here or I once be signing that contact for you," she commented getting out of the car.

They walked into the mall hand in hand together looking together like a real couple to everyone around them. They headed straight to Victoria Secret to get started on the shopping for Haley's new underwear.

"Hey welcome to Victoria's Secret, do you need any help today," they store assistant asked as they walked into the store together.

"No we are all good on our own thank you," Haley replied politely to her.

"Let's shop," Nathan spoke letting go of her hand and going in search of a few items he thought would look good on her.

Haley was a little would about what Nathan was going to find for her as she wasn't one to wear anything that was too sexy. She walked off to the other side of the store and started picking out a few pairs of the lacy style of panties that she would normally wear.

After about fifteen minutes of looking through the store, Haley had picked out a selection of nice lacy panties and matching bras. When she went in search of Nathan, he had picked out things a lot sexier than she was used too.

"Nathan I am not wearing those?" she spoke looking down at the selection of thongs, G-strings and lacy briefs.

"Just go try them on for me please," he spoke looking down at her.

"Fine, why is there no bras with these?" she questioned to him.

"I don't need you in a bra," he replied smirking at her.

"You're so bad," she flirted back at him.

"No. I'm horny," she commented feeling her ass over her sweat pants.

"Stay here till I go try this stuff on," she commented to him as she headed for the changing rooms.

"Okay," he spoke staying down on the chairs upside the changing area.

Haley went into the changing room and first decided to try on the bras that she had selected out for herself. She liked how they fit and she also thought they looked good on her. Next she tried on some of the pairs of lacy panties that she had also picked out.

Nathan got bored waiting, "excuse me miss my girlfriend just want in there to try a few things on. Is it okay if I go check on her?" he asked the shop assistant.

"No problem at all," she replied to him.

He got up and headed into the changing room to find her. Knocking on the first door, he was hoping that it would be Haley. Luckily when he heard he voice he knew that he had picked the right door.

"Nathan, what are you doing in here?" she asked as she opened the door.

"I came to check on you," he spoke stepping into her changing room and closing the door.

"I'm fine, now go wait back out there for me," she replied to him.

"No, I want to see you in the stuff I picked," he commented pulling her flush to him as he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she spoke nervously slipping of the panties she was wearing and changing into the first G-string.

"God, that's super sexy Hales looking at her.

"it's not really covering much," Haley looking at herself in the mirror.

"That's a good thing Hales," he commented trying to reassure her.

Haley got shrives down her spine when she heard him call her Hales. "Maybe I will try on the next one," she spoke taking of the first g string.

"Mm you're sexy Hales," he spoke seeing her in just the bra and he reached over and slapped her ass.

"Hey, I told you to be good," she joke warned him.

"Couldn't resist that sexy ass," he replied smirking.

The next G-string set better on Haley's hips, " I like this one better," she spoke looking at herself.

"Good, I think it makes you look even sexier than the last one," he spoke smiling at her.

"Thanks and do you like the bra?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah, you don't really need that," he spoke getting up and unhooking it slipping it off her better.

"Nathan, you need to behave here," she commented to him.

"I am," he spoke grabbing her by the hips and pulling her flush to him again.

"Nathan Mmm don't," she groaned as he pinched her nipples before he moved one hand down into the g string she was wearing.

"I'm going to have you so wet," he whispered in her ear as he started pinching her clit.

Haley couldn't control herself and she was finding it very hard to try and not scream his name. He moved his hand down to her damp pussy. Pushing in two fingers working over her jicy pussy lips as fast and hard as he could.

Nathan loved seeing the emotions on her face as he watched her react in the mirror, to the amazing pleasure he was putting on her, "mm I love how wet you get on me," he whispered in her ear as he grind he cock into her ass.

"Mr Scott please, you need to stop," she spoke letting a groan escape her mouth.

"You feel too good to stop," he replied pulling the G-string down as he got his other hand to pinching her clit as he kept fingering her with the hand that was already in her pussy.

She then violently hit her peak and her juices came running out over his hands. "Don't worry Hales, I'll clean you up," he commented to her.

In second he was down in front of her spreading her legs apart as he licked her pussy dry and clean. This made Haley feel even more turned on than she was before and she knew things were definitely going to continue when they got home.

"Right lets pay for this stuff and get you home," he commented to her.

"okay," she spoke getting dressed back into her clothes.

Once they had paid for all Haley's new underwear they headed straight back toward the car, "so was a I good enough boy to have you in my play room?" he asked once they were in the car.

"You were a very naughty boy in there, I liked it a lot," she replied smiling at him.

"So you will sign the contact?" he questioned to her.

"Yes I think I will," she replied smiling.

"Let's get back then and we can get that contact signed," he commented as he started driving back to the house.

Haley that he sex life was definitely going to become a lot more exciting and intense once she signed those papers for Nathan. She was nervous and excited about it at the same time.

 **I know I said this chapter would be them at work. I got a request for this chapter and I felt it fitted well with the story. The next chapter will be back at Nathans and the chapter after that will be in Tree Hill. If you are reading this story please keep reviewing for me**.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch7

Back at Nathan's apartment Haley and put her new underwear away in her bag. She also decided to change into just her role, as she knew Nathan liked her that way the most. Nathan was waiting for her in the living room with the contact to sign.

"You learn fast, "he commented referring to her in just her robe.

"Well if you're going to play with me. I thought I may as well play dress up myself," she replied siting down behind him.

"Here is the contact," he spoke handing it over to her.

Haley sat for a few minutes taking her time to read over the contact. Checking that she agreed to everything that was written down in it.

"Is everything okay with it?" Nathan asked after a few minutes.

"Well there are a few things we need to discuss in it," she replied looking over at him.

"Do you want to do that now?" he questioned to her.

"No, it's just a few minor changes. We can talk about later," she spoke as she took the pen from him.

"Okay," he replied smiling as he watched her signing the papers.

"I'm all yours," she spoke handing him back the signed papers.

"That's go play," he spoke taking her hand and leading her over to his playroom.

Once he locked the door, they walked inside together. Haley was a bit taken back by everything she saw as she walked around the room. Seeing rows of hanging whips and chains all lined up one after the other. At one side of the room was a bed and at the other side was a table. Just out from that was a big desk chair.

"Where would you like to start?" Nathan asked looking over at her.

"The bed," she whispered out gently.

Nathan gently walked her over to the bed gently lying her down right in the centre of it, "Hales are you on the pill?" he asked her as he stripped of his clothes.

"Yes," she replied looking up at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked staring down at her.

"Yes please," she replied softly.

Nathan gently untied her robe revealing her perfect shaped breasts and her sweet little hairy pussy, that he had be craving since their earlier session in the changing room. He gently straddled her waist moving his hands up her body massaging each of her breasts in turn. Before learning down and taking each nipple in his mouth in turn, sucking and biting down softly causing her to moan in return.

Once he felt he paid enough attention to each breast, he lifted her arms above her head holding them there as he started pinching her clit, "mm Mr Scott, that's so good," Haley groaned out as she felt her body tremble under his touch.

"It's about to get a lot better," he spoke get off her and going to get something

"Where are you going?" she asked as she watched him get off her.

"Just getting some rope," he commented to her

Coming back over to the bed, he took her hands taking each one and tying it to the head above at the top of the bed. He then did the same with her feet as well, "Just relax Hales," he spoke as he came back to straddle her.

Haley was now tied down to the bed with Nathan straddling her waist. "What now, Mr Scott?" she questioned to him.

"I'm going to fuck you till you scream," he spoke leaning down to snog her.

They kissed passionate with tongue. Nathan reached his hand down between them pinching her throbbing clit and rubbing down into her pussy. This caused her to lift her ass of the best trying to thrust into him.

"Just Hales," he said pushing her back down into the bed and hold her by the waist.

"Please Mr Scott, I need you to do something," she groaned out.

Nathan then guided the tip of his cock and rubbed it along her pussy lips, causing her again to lift of the bed trying to thrust into him.

"You like that?" he asked while teasing her again rubbing himself just at her opening.

"God yeah," she groaned looking at him with passion in her eyes.

"Good," he spoke pinching her arching clit causing her to lift herself of the bed.

"Please Mr Scott, I want you," she pleaded to him.

Hearing her Nathan grabbed his cock throbbing and thrusted straight up into her. This caused her to scream with the pain and emotions she was feeling. As he held onto her waist as he started thrusting in to her hard in fast, watching the emotions on her face as they fuck.

"Mmm Mr Scott, more please," she groaned he once again rubbed her clit as he thrusted into her hard and fast.

Haley loved the feeling of his cock inside as she gripped him tighter on every thrust as she got a strange feeling in her lower stomach.

Knowing she was very close, Nathan pulled completely out of her," Why did you stop?" she questioned feeling his cock slipping out of her tightness.

"I want to untie your legs for this part," he explained he untied her.

Within a matter of seconds he was back straddling her with his cock tightly inside her warm pussy. He loved that she was a natural at know what to do and didn't just lay there. He loved that she thrusted back and gripped her legs around his ass as they fucked together.

"Nathan, I feel strange," she groaned out to him.

"Your fine," he replied picking up the pace fucking her harder, knowing that her first orgasm would probably hit in the next few seconds.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that her body began to shake under him and her first orgasm violently hit her whole body. She lifted of the bed thrusting up into him. As she screamed, "oh fuck Nathan."

"Yeah Hales, just let it go. You're going great," he replied he continued to fuck her as she rode the wave, throwing her head back onto the bed overcome with pleasure.

After a few minutes, Nathan got of the bed going over to lift one of the whips. He gently started whipping her just where his cock had been.

"Mm Nathan," she screamed after feeling the sting of the whip against her skin.

Hearing her groan caused Nathan to whip her harder and faster. Moving up her body, whipping her in the stomach and her hardened breasts," Tell me what you want," he spoke to her.

"You," she spoke softly, as she felt the whip hitting her in her pussy again.

"Tell me what you want?" he asked again.

"You fucking me," she spoke again a little louder this time.

"Good," he spoke, untying her hands just before he pushed his cock inside her again.

"You're not a sweet little virgin anymore," he whispered in her ear as he fucked her for a second time.

Once he was satisfied that he had fucked her well enough. He pulled out of her and slipped on his boxers again, "come find me after your rested enough and I'll take you home," he commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke softly a little confused as to while he was leaving her so fast after their intense fucking together. She lay in the bed with her mind racing and all these different thoughts going there her head.

 **Well she signed the contacted and he finally fucked her. Please if your reading, write a review and let me know what you think. Next chapter they will be back in tree hill.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch8

After Haley had slept for a couple of hours she got up, showered and packed her things ready to go back home. The plane journey was very quiet as Nathan just sat there staring at her thinking about how amazing there earlier fucking had been.

"Is a good time to talk about the changes in the contact?" she questioned bringing out of his thoughts.

"Sure," he answered back to her.

"Firstly, I want us to have at least two date nights a month," she commented to him.

"I can agree to that," he replied smiling at her.

"I'm not finished yet," she replied looking back at him.

"Okay, what else do you want?" he questioned to her.

"the days that we use the hotel here, you sleep in the same bed as me after we are done," she commented to him.

"Nathan Scott doesn't do that," he replied to her.

"Well then this little arrangement stops here and now," she snapped back at him.

"Fine! We can share the bed, that is the only time," he replied to her.

"I think that's everything," she replied as they were coming down to land.

"Okay well I have something for you," he spoke handing her a box.

She took the box from him opening it and inside was a new cell phone," Nathan I already have my own cell phone," she spoke a little confused.

"I know, this phone, you only use to call me, FaceTime me or send me pictures," he explained to her.

"What do you mean by pictures?" she questioned to him.

"Every morning I want a picture of the underwear you are going to wear for the day," he explained to her.

"Oh right and what do I get in return?" she questioned to him.

"Fucked by me," he spoke leaning over to kiss her softly.

Nathan's driver drove Haley back home. When she got back into her apartment Brooke was pacing up and down like a mad person.

"Is everything okay Brooke?" she asked her.

"Haley, why the hell have you not be answering your phone?" she questioned to her friend.

"Sorry Brooke, I had it turned off!" she replied walking into her room and setting her bag down.

"Well that wasn't a smart move. I thought your boss had kidnapped you or something," she replied in her worried state.

"Relax Brooke everything is fine," Haley replied slowly sitting down on her bed.

"Haley are you okay? You're walking around like an old lady," Brooke commented to her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore," Haley replied to her.

"Wait are you telling me you let your boss guy have has way with you," Brooke questioned to her.

"I guess you could say that," she replied nervously looking down at her feet.

"Oh spill the details then," she commented sitting down beside her on the bed.

"I'm actually not really allowed to tell you anything. All I can say is that I'm definitely not a virgin anymore. The sex was very different and super intense," she explained to Brooke.

"Aww that's no fair Haley, I'm glad you enjoyed your first time. So will you be seeing more of him outside work?" she questioned to her.

"Definitely," she replied smiling.

"Oh this is so exciting," she spoke hugging Haley.

"Don't get your hopes up yet Brooke, we only have one date and it might not even last.

"Oh trust me; I see the look in your eyes. You really like this boss guy. I know you're going to make it work," Brooke spoke not realising just how different this relationship was for Haley.

 **Well there is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch9

Today was Haley's first day at her new job. She was a little nervous that she was going to be spending so much time around Nathan. She just hoped that he would act professional when they were around other people in the office. When she was getting ready she sent Nathan the picture like he had asked of her. She waited for a couple of minutes to see if she got a reply, when one never came she left home heading to get her morning coffee.

Nathan was already at Karen's when he receive the text from Haley. He started to grow hard seeing the picture that she had sent over to him. He sat drinking his coffee and reading the paper waiting for her to arrive. He couldn't wait to get see her, as he was starting to crave her again since they didn't spend yesterday together.

Haley walked into Karen's dressed in a black skirt and white blouse. She went up to the counter and order her coffee. She had totally missed Nathan sitting in the corner. He soon walked up behind her pushing his body flush to hers, letting her feel his erection hard in her ass.

"Morning Miss James," he greeted to her.

"Morning Mr Scott," she replied turning round to face him.

It was then that face got a much better view of her breasts being revealed from her blouse. "I need you now," he whispered down into her ear.

Knowing they couldn't do anything in a crowded café, Haley looked up at him "Follow me," she spoke walking out.

Nathan grabbed his stuff and quickly followed her out of the café," Where are we going?" he asked following behind her.

"Somewhere where we can have a fuck," she answered back to her.

Nathan grabbed her by the hand pulling into one of the narrow side streets just up a little from the café. "Right here is good for me," he commented huskily to her.

"Nate we can't fuck in the middle of the street during the day," she commented to him.

"Don't worry, no one can see us or will find us," he replied as he leaned forward to attach her lips.

Haley tried her best to fight off wanting to kiss him back but it got too tempting when his hand made contact with her panties.

"Mm Mr Scott," she groaned between kisses.

Hearing her groan made him work faster and he pulled the panties down round her knees pulling the skirt up round her waist. He thought about fucking her hard and fast, he knew he wouldn't have time for that. So getting down on his knees his tongue made contact with her damp pussy, as he started licking her out.

Having Nathan do this was causing Haley to reach new levels of sexiual excitement and her juices were freely flowing down into his mouth. As he licked his way right up far into her pussy, tasting every inch of her as he went. He knew that she was enjoying from the way she was groaning and thrusting herself against his mouth.

"Mm Nate, I'm going cum I feel it," she groaned out in pleasure to him.

He stepped back from licking and looked up at her," let it go Hales, I want you to cum for me," he spoke going straight back to licking her out.

Haley got that feeling in her stomach and thrusted hard against him, so Nathan knew to lick even harder and faster. In a few minutes she had hit her orgasm waving her sexual wave against Nathan's mouth as he continued to lick up her juices.

Once he was satisfied that he had licked her lick clean, he pulled her panties back up and fixed her skirt before standing up. "I'll fuck you proper at the office," he whispered to her as he leaned forward to kiss her before leaving her.

Once away Haley was left alone wondered to herself, did he just want her for sex. Or was there something really there between them. She was going to make it her mission to find out, as she didn't want to just be another one of his fuck buddies. After she got herself together she made her way to the office.

 **This chapter was a little bit of filler. You will see more happening in the next chapter at the office. If you are reading please review for me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch10

Haley's first day at the office was going really well. Everyone was so friendly and made her feel really welcome like she was already part of the team. She managed to be able to organise Nathan and all his upcoming events for the next three months. Which Nathan was so surprised at and loved how great she was at her job. He also couldn't keep his eyes off her, Haley felt like he was going to burn a whole right through her the way he was watching her.

It got to late afternoon and Haley had a few minutes to check her phone and seen that she had a few messages from Brooke asking about her day. So she decided to text her _yeah everything going well so far. Nathan keeps watching me, which is a little distracting._

" _Maybe he wants to fuck you some more,"_ Brooke messaged back to her.

" _Well we can't do that here, we have to be professional," Haley messaged back to her._

"I do want to fuck you here," Nathan whispered into her from between.

"You scared the hell out of me," Haley spoke turning away to face him making some distance between them.

"Aww let me kiss you to say sorry," he spoke grabbing her waist and pulling her flush to him.

"Mr Scott, you need to behave when we are at work," she spoke pushing herself away from him.

"I am behaving Miss James. I could definitely do a lot more to you here if you let me," he commented to her.

"You know I'm starting to think you didn't really want me for this job you were just looking for a new fuck buddy," she snapped at him storming off before letting him see that she was getting upset.

Nathan followed after her taking her hand and leading her into the office, "Nathan, I'm not fucking you here," she spoke pulling her hand away from his.

"I want to know what's going on with you and why you're upset?" he commented to her softly rubbing his hand up and down her arms.

"Like I said out there, I feel like you hired me so you could just fuck me whenever you feel the need. If that's the case then I don't think we should be doing this anymore," she spoke trying not to look at him.

"Look Hales, I'm sorry. I'm just used to getting my own way when it comes to girls and you're the first that fights back and makes me work for it." It's so very sexy," he commented leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Nathan stop, I want to know what going on in your head," she spoke pushing him away before her emotion took over.

"Haley I hired you because I know you're great at your job and you proved that to me with the amount of things you have sorted out of me in one day. I didn't hire you, so we could just fuck around with each other. Please believe when I say you're here because you're great at your job," he spoke being honest with her.

"Okay I believe you, that still doesn't explain you're so into wanting to fuck me every two seconds of the way. I see the way you have been watching me. If I had of let you, you would have fucked me in here hours ago," she commented looking directly at him.

"I know this isn't going to sound like the best reason but it's all I have. When I was younger I never had a close loving relationship with my parents. When I got old enough and started having sex I felt like I was wanted and need by girls. So over time I started craving it more and more and it sort of became my drug in way. I know that sounds pretty fucked up, that's the truth Haley," he explained to her being honest.

"That's the most fucked up thing I have ever heard," she spoke looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, I do like you Hales and you are sexy. I love it when we are together. Please don't walk away from me," he spoke looking at her.

"I'm not sure I can do this Nathan," she spoke getting ready to leave.

"Please, I need and I want you," he spoke grabbing her hand.

"Let go Nathan," she spoke looking at him.

"Only if you agree to keep seeing me and I promise tonight can be one of our night at the hotel together," he spoke looking into her eyes.

"Fine," she spoke looking back at him.

"See you at half seven," he spoke letting go of her hand.

In many ways Haley knew she probably should have ended things with Nathan. But she loved how he made her feel. She had never felt this way about anyone in her life and she liked that he was a bit of a bad guy in the way he wanted her. She secretly wanted him to and was going to be another interesting night in their relationship.

 **So there chapter didn't exactly turn out how I planned. I think it will still work well for the story. Next chapter will be in the hotel, if you're reading please review as I haven't been getting as many reviews in this story the last few chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch11

After work Haley got home and was so tired and exhausted from her first day at work. She had no idea how she was going to keep herself awake for a long night of intense sex with Nathan. Since she didn't have much time before going to meet up with him again. She decided to take a quick shower and change into something more comfy. She didn't see the point of getting all dressed up if Nathan was just going to strip her naked in a matter of second.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked as she came into Haley's room.

"I'm meeting Nathan," she answered as she continued to get ready.

"Oh exciting, so things seems to be going well between you two," Brooke commented sitting down in Haley's bed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Haley replied softly.

"What?" what happened?" Brooke questioned a little worried for Haley.

"This thing we have going on, it's a little different than your normal relationship. I just get the feeling Nathan's heart isn't in it as much as mine is," she spoke being totally honestly with her.

"Well have you talked to him about it?" she asked her.

"Sort of," she replied softly.

"What did he say?" she asked her.

"That he liked me too. It's just a complicated situation," Haley replied as she finished getting ready to go see Nathan.

"Well maybe you just need to show him that he does want you and wants to have a good relationship with you," Brooke suggested to her.

"Oh trust me, I'm trying to do that," she replied just as he phone started ringing.

"Hello," she spoke into the phone knowing that it was Nathan.

"Well hello Miss James, are you all ready for tonight?" he commented to her.

"Getting there," she replied to him.

"Is your roommate there and you can't talk much?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she laughed into the phone.

"Tell her it's a private call and you need to be alone," he commented to her.

"Okay, one minute," she replied to him.

"Brooke, sorry this is a work matter so I need you to go," she explained to her.

"Oh right, well tell lover boy I said," she spoke before getting up to leave.

"I'm back," she spoke into the phone after Brooke left her room.

"Good, so I hope your planning on bringing that sexy robe of yours with you tonight," he commented to her.

"Yes I packed it," she replied zipping up her overnight bag.

"I can't wait to see you wearing it again. I can't get the amazing taste of your taste out of my mind from the morning," he commented to her.

"Nathan, is tonight just going to be just sex? I don't think I can keep doing this" she spoke nervously into the phone.

"No, I promise it will be a proper relaxing night for the both of us. Please you will still come," he commented nervously hoping she wasn't going to back out on him.

"Yeah, I'm leave now," she commented to him.

"Okay when you get to the hotel ask for a key to my room. The girls on the desk will be expecting you," he explained to her.

"Okay," she replied to him.

"See you soon," he spoke before ending the call.

While he was waiting for her to arrive he couldn't stop feeling about this feeling he had been having about her all day. Since there talk earlier in the office it had become a lot stronger, it was a lot different for him this time than what it had been when he was with any other girl in the past. He liked that things were different with Haley; He was going to prove to her that he could see past the sex with her.

Just like Nathan had explained to her she went to the front desk asking for a key to Nathan room. She then tooke the lift knowint it would be the quickest and easiest way to get here without being see n by anyone. When she arrived at his door, she let herself in. She walked in finding Nathan sitting at the table waiting for her.

"HI." She spoke softly smiling at him.

"Hi," he replied getting up and coming over to give her a small kiss on the lips, which she accepted from him.

"You look sexy," he spoke grabbing her by the hips gently.

"thanks, I told you on the phone I wasn't here just for sex," she spoke standing her ground.

"I know, I thought maybe we could watch a film and order room service and just relax together in bed," he commented to her.

"okay, you still want me in my robe," she questioned to him.

"Yep," he replied giving her another quick kiss.

"Well, I'll go change if you strip off too," she commented to him smirking.

"That's fair," he spoke stepping away from her and stripping out of his clothes.

Haley stood there watching him undress. She still couldn't get over what a great body he had. This was a totally turn on for her, next to mention the fact that he had a good size cock. Which she secretly craved to have back inside her again.

"Like what you see?" he commented once he was totally naked and walked back over to her.

"Yes," she spoke softly to him.

"Your turn" he commented slightly pushing the sweat pants down her legs.

"Where the bedroom?" she questioned nervously to him.

"You don't need to go to the bedroom, just do it here," he spoke pushing the sweat pants down the rest of the way.

"Okay," she replied as she was left standing in her g string and tank top.

She quickly removed the tank top to reveal that she had decided not to wear a bra. Nathan stood there staring at her perfect shaped breasts and hardened nipples. "God, iw ant to touch you so much," he groaned out staring at her.

"Do you want the g string on or off?" she questioned to him.

"Keep it on for now," he commented as he watched her slip on her robe.

"So I thought you would like to watch the notebook," he commented to her turning his attention to the TV. He knew if he kept watching her that he would go back on her word.

"Yeah that's great," she spoke getting up onto the bed.

After they had order room service together the watched the first half of the film laying on the bed together in each other. Haley that Nathan was doing his best to prove to her that it just wasn't all about the sex when they were together. She could tell as the film went on, he was craving her more and more.

She gently moved her hand over his leg and took hold of his cock," how about you fuck me now?" she questioned to him.

"Are you sure, I mean we can watch the rest of the film." He spoke wantingto make sure she was okay with it

"yeah I seen it plenty of time. I think you desrve toy have your fun now," she spoke smirking over at him.

"Thank god," he spoke moving her onto her back.

"I know, I craving you too Mr Scott," she flirted to him.

"You have no idea how much I'm craving you Miss James," he replied to her.

"Oh I think I do," she replied reaching a hand down to grab hold of his cock again.

"Oh fuck Hales," he groaned moving her hand away putting them both above her head.

"Keep them there or I will punish you," he spoke leaning down to lip her.

"Maybe I want you to punish me," she flirted back as he leaned down to first suck on her neck.

Although Haley had planned not to come to meet Nathan just for sex. She had to give in as she was starting to crave his body in hers again. In a lot of Nathan had proved himself by not rushing in tot the sex. He still had this feeling about her developing and he really wanted to start figuring it out.

 **There is ch11. I hope you all like reading this chapter. Please if your reading this story write and review and let me know what you think of it please. If you have anything you want to see happen In this story let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch12

Nathan took a sip of his drink sucking up the ice before gently laying it out over her smooth skin. She tried moving her arms to wipe it away; he kept pushing them back above her head, "I told you to keep them there," he spoke between her legs.

"Mmm I want you Mr Scott," she spoke softly looking up at him.

"Not yet Miss James," he replied his eyes boring into her soul, making her feel like her body was on fire.

He slowly moved the piece of ice down her body making her shiver. He made sure to rub it gently over her panty covered clit before pressing down into her pussy. This made her legs twitch as the want for him back inside her started to increase yet again. "Nate, please do something," she groaned out to him.

Hearing her pleaded her felt that he should give in to her. So he hooked his fingers on the side of her g string pulling it down her legs, before he rubbed the tip of his cock roughly along her pussy lips teasing her, "you like that?" he asked seeing her face satisfied.

"Yes," she spoke lifting herself off the bed trying to thrust up into him.

"Good," he replied looking down at her beautiful shaped tits.

"Are you going to make love to me now?" she questioned softly to him.

"Two things Miss James," he spoke thrusting hard up into her making her scream.

"The first I don't make love," he spoke giving another sharp thrust.

"And the second?" she asked softly.

"I fuck and hard," he replied thrusting right tight into her.

As he fucked her he looked down watching her face "you're so fucking tight Hales, he groaned out in please as he felt her warm around his cock.

"I know," she spoke our breathless to him.

He kept thrusting as he felt this passion for her overcome his body. He felt her submission as he continued to thrust harder and harder want her to come for him. This felt overpowering to him as he kept thrusting massaging her breasts as he thrusted deep and hard into her till she reached her peak screaming out his name.

"Oh God," she breathed trying to get her breathe back to normal.

"That was very sext, Miss James," he spoke leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

During the kiss again he had this strange wave of passion come over him and he quickly pulled out of her, "we are done for now," he commented to her.

"Looking up at him confused, "What's going on?" he questioned to him.

"Nothing,. I just don't want to fuck you now," he spoke getting off her and slipping on his boxers.

"What the hell Nathan? Now that I actually want to fuck you, you don't want to fuck me back. How fucked up is that," she snapped back at him.

"I know Hales; I'm just fucked up okay. I thought I could fuck you and it would be3 great but I couldn't do it okay," he commented looking back at her.

"Nathan I told you before I signed the contact that I was a virgin, so you knew I had no experience with this. If that's the problem here," she spoke softly to him.

"That's not the problem Hales, trust me. You do have a lot of skills," he replied with a reassuring smile.

"Tell me, what's going on," she commented to him getting up and slipping on her robe.

"I have these feeling and they are meant to be there," he snapped back at her.

"What sort of feeling?" she asked him nervously.

"Just feeling, I can't really explain it," he spoke looking back at her.

"Maybe I should go so you can have some time alone to think?" he spoke going to get the clothes he had removed for her earlier.

"No please, I want you to stay," he spoke walking over to him.

"Is there any point?" she questioned to him biting her lip nervously.

"Yes, I want you here. I want more than anything to bit that lip and taste you," he spoke feeling her lip with his fingers.

"I want that too," she spoke looking back into his eyes.

Within second he had he back down on the bed straddling her waist as he sucked on her bottom lip in between their passionate kisses, "your Mine and only mine," he spoke as a long kiss.

"Okay," she replied softly looking up at him.

"Don't forget that," he spoke giving her a final kiss.

"So what know, do you want me to go?" she questioned to him.

"I promise we could share a bed. So we can cuddle till either one of us falls asleep," he commented to her.

"Tell me more about you Nathan Scott," she spoke softly to him.

"There isn't anything much to tell, Miss James," he replied gently playing with her tit.

"Why did you pick me for this?" she asked nervously.

"I feel a connection between us," he replied honestly.

"Me too," she replied looking over at him.

"The thought of anyone having you turns me stomach. I want you to be all mine," he spoke leaning over to kiss her again.

"I want to be yours," she replied after they kissed.

They spent the evening cuddling and Haley even convinced Nathan to fuck her a few more time throughout the night. Until they were both exhausted and could hardly move their own bodies for the sex.

 **There is ch12 I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch13

The next morning Haley woke up and her body was arching for all the sex they had the night before. Although it brought a smile to her face thinking about how intense and magical it was for Nathan to fuck her in ways she never thought were possible.

"How are you feeling?" he asked seeing she had finally woken up

"Sore," she replied to him.

"Good, every time you move today I want you to remember I was there," he spoke thrusting two fingers back inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck," she groaned out.

"Mmm, let me touch you," she spoke rubbing her hand softly over her cheek.

"Well you cuddled with me last night," she replied as she felt his fingers press into her harder.

"Yeah cause that was our date night," he replied to her.

"It was nice, I liked it," she replied softly.

"Nice? I'll show you nice," he spoke removing his fingers from her pussy in flipping her over.

"Nathan," she groaned losing the feel of him.

"I don't do nice Hales. I fuck and I do it harder," he growled out thrusting his cock into her from behind.

"Fuck," she groaned as he hit right into her g spot.

"Yeah, you're mine. Remember that Miss James," he spoke as he grabbed her hips thrusting faster and harder into her pussy.

After he finished letting her reach other two orgasms he pulled out of her," go shower and get dressed," he commented to her.

"Don't I get my turn with you?" she questioned to him.

"No, now go get ready," he said again.

"Nathan why won't you let me touch?" she questioned to him.

"I don't deserve it," she snapped back at her.

"Well I think you do, why won't you let me in?" she spoke softly to him.

"I don't deserve for me to care for me the way you think you should," he comment to her.

"Well that's my choice to make," she replied to him.

"I'm sorry Hales, I just can't explain it okay," he spoke being honest with her.

"There is something in your past stopping you from letting me in. Till you figure out what that is, I don't think I can do this anymore," she spoke getting dressed.

"Hales, wait please don't go. I want you to stay," he pleaded to him.

"No you need to figure out what's going on and I can't be around you until you do. I won't be in work today. Call me when you have figured out," what's going on," she spoke to him before leaving.

Nathan was left standing in the hotel room left to figure out his thoughts; He knew he would have to explain more to her about his past if he was to have any chance of getting her back. Actually trying to having a relationship with her. As he knew deep down he was starting to develop some feelings toward her, even if he didn't want to admit it yet.

 **Okay I know this is a shorter chapter. I hope you all enjoy it the same. Please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch14

Haley got herself home and was feeling sore and hurt about everything that happened with Nathan. She didn't know what to think, as every time she was with him her feelings for him were getting stronger and stronger. She loved how they were together, even if she had nothing to compare it too and it wasn't the most of normal relationship it was still special for her.

"Hey bestie, are you not at work?" Brooke questioned to Haley as she walked into her room.

"Nathan said he didn't need me today," she commented to her lying.

"I highly doubt that. So what happened between you too last night?" she questioned to her.

"I don't really want to talk about it much," she replied to her softly.

"Tough," she spoke slapping her gently on the ass.

"Ouch, that was sore," she asked remembering back to last night and the morning when Nathan had slapped and fucked her hard in the ass.

"What I hardly even touched you Hales," she commented to her.

"I'm just sore okay," she replied softly to her.

"Wait a minute, did you and boss man have rough slutty sex last night?" she questioned to her.

"It wasn't slutty, it was nice," she commented back to Brooke.

"Well it must have been intense if you can hardly move," Brooke commented to her.

"Yeah it was," she spoke trying to hold back the tears.

"Nice work tutor slut," she spoke leaning down to give her a hug.

"Thanks," she replied softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing that Haley was nearly in tears.

"I think im in love and I don't think that he is," she spoke finally letting herself cry.

"Hey, he would be crazy not to be in love with you," Brooke spoke getting on the bed beside Haley.

"Well I'm not sure. He won't tell me much about his past other than it's fucked up. He said last night that he didn't deserve for me to love him. I don't know what to do Brooke. I see him every day in work and I don't want to leave my job or stop seeing him," she confessed to him.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" she asked her.

"Yeah I told him I didn't want to see him until he figured out what was going on in his mind," she explained to her

"Well hopefully he will realise soon enough that you're meant to be a couple," Brooke commented to her.

"I really hope so," Brooke she replied looking over at her.

After Nathan checked out of the hotel he went to meet up with Lucas for lunch. He still had everything on his mind over what happened with Haley. He knew that Lucas would be the way to give him the best advice he was the only one who knew the really Nathan.

"Hey cousin," how's things?" Lucas asked as he sat down across from Nathan.

"UMM… they're complicated," he spoke rubbing his forehead.

"Well you know I'm into all that sexual stuff," he spoke quietly so no one could hear him.

"Yeah," Lucas replied understanding him.

"Well I started doing it with my PA, she a virgin and has never had a sexual relationship before with anyone," he explained to him.

"What so is her experience the issue?" Lucas questioned to him.

Oh no, she all for doing it. It's just she like to talk and asked a lot of questions and wants to know all about me. I'm not sure I'm ready to explain that all to her yet," he spoke nervously.

"I hate to break it to you Nate. It sounds to me like you are going to have to be more open and honest with this girl or you could lose her for good," he spoke being totally honest with her.

"Lucas I understand that I do. The thing is this is the first girl who I have done this with that I'm actually developing feeling for and it is scaring me a lot," he confessed to him.

"Well does she feel the same way about you?" he asked him.

"I think so, I couldn't be sure," he replied looking over at him.

"Maybe its best you go see her and talk everything over with her. See how you are both feeling about everything and go from there," he suggested to him.

"Thanks Lucas. I think your right," Nathan replied to him.

"Nathan for what it's worth. I can see the change in you already from this girl. So it's definitely worth taking the chance with her," he replied to him.

Nathan left Karen's and made his way over to Haley's a apartment. He was really hoped that she would give him a chance to get talking to her. He gently knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer it.

"Hey, I'm Nathan Scott. I was wondering if I could talk to Haley," he spoke to the brown haired girl who answered the door.

"She is in her room. Just be good to her or you will have to deal with me," she commented to him.

"I will try my best," he replied before walking on into the house to find Haley.

It wasn't long before he could hear her voice and he just followed it. It stood in the doorway of her bedroom, until she noticed that he was there. "Umm I have to go mom. I'll call you later," she spoke into her cell as she seen Nathan standing there.

"What are you doing?" she questioned to him.

"I came to explain myself to you," he replied to her.

"Okay, I'm listening," she replied to him.

 **Well there is ch14. I hoped everyone liked this chapter. if you are reading please review as my review for this story have been dropping in the last few chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch15

Nathan walked over to her and tried to lay down beside her, "no talk first and then we will see where we stand on the situation," she commented to him.

"Okay, well remember I told you I wasn't really loved as a child. It was because my parents were more focused on their own lives than worrying about me. I was abused at time if I was good in their eyes. When I got older one of my mom's friends took an interest in me and I was her submissive for a little while. You and my Lucas are the only two people that know that by the way," he explained to her, watching her eyes the whole time.

"Okay, so what you liked what happened and you started doing it yourself with girls?" she questioned to him.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Are you still seeing that lady?" she asked nervously.

"No I stopped when I got together with you. I didn't want anyone else but you," he commented to him honestly.

"Why are you so afraid of letting me in Nathan?" she asked sitting up on her bed.

"I think I have started to develop feelings for you and I was scared that you did feel the same way," he replied nervously.

"Well you could have just asked me," she replied looking back at him.

"I did know how to and I was scared of you rejecting me," he explained to her.

"You knew from the start that you were my start sexual relationship of any sort. How do you think I felt when I knew we were fucking and I had all these thoughts going around in my mind. Wondering if you were thinking I was really shit at it and didn't have a clue what I was doing. That was hard for me Nathan," she spoke trying not to get upset.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. You won't shit at it. These times we were together were far better than any other time I have been with a girl," he confessed to her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she commented to him.

"I'm saying it because it's the truth," he replied to her.

"Well where does this leave us now?" she questioned to him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you Haley James. So if it's okay if you, I would like to be your boyfriend proper?" he questioned to him.

"What about the contact?" she asked before answering his question.

"Well it's off the table although I would still want to use the playroom with you," he commented to her.

"Can we sleep in the same bed all night?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied smiling.

"Okay yes," she replied looking back at him smiling.

"Yes what?" he asked confused.

"Yes I want you to be my proper boyfriend. I spent all of today worried sick thinking I was the only one who was in love. I really didn't want to let you go, so yes I want you to be my proper boyfriend and I want to be your girlfriend," she commented to him.

"Oh thank god," he replied leaning down to kiss her passionately.

He was about to reach his hand down into her panties before she stopped him, "WAIT!" she spoke pushing him off her.

"what's wrong hales?" he asked as he waited her get off her bed.

"I'm just locking my door so my roommate doesn't walk in on us," she commented to him.

"Good thinking," he replied after she locked it.

She walked back over to him lying on her bed," I love you," she spoke lying down beside him.

"I love you too," he replied leaning over to kiss her again.

"So do I still work for you?" she questioned to him.

"Definitely enough talking. How about we make some love and I get to see that sweet pussy of yours," he commented to her.

"Only is I get that nice be dick inside me?" she replied flirting.

"I'll show you nice," he replied straddling her and pinning her down to the bed. As she left until, he ran his hands under her tank top feeling her naked breasts make her groans.

"Mmm there so soft Hales," he commented to her.

"Make love to me," she groaned wanting him inside.

He didn't need to be told again. In second he had her undress and himself striped off and his cock thrusted right up inside her. Hitting all the right places, they both knew that it was going to be a long intense night for the both of them.

 **There is ch15. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. please if you are reading this story, write me a review even if it is just a small one please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch16

The next morning Haley and Nathan were woke up by someone banging on her bedroom door, "Haley why is your door locked?" Brooke shouted to her.

"She having sex, now go away," Nathan shouted back to her.

"I want details later Hales," Brooke replied before leaving.

Nathan burst out laughing as he straddled Haley's waist, "GOD that was so embarrassing," Haley commented to him.

"No it was very sexy Miss James," he spoke rubbing his fingers fast along her pussy lips.

"You're awful funny Mr Scott," she replied looking up at him.

"So how about it, you think your body can take my cock a few more times the morning?" he questioned to her.

"Definitely," she replied guiding him back inside her again.

After a couple of hours of morning sex they finally decided to get up, "I guess we better get ready for work," Haley commented to him.

"Actually you don't need to come in today. Why don't you hang out with Brooke today and later we can have our first proper date," he commented to her.

"Will there be sex then too?" she questioned to him.

"Only if you want there to be," he replied kissing her again before getting up to get dressed.

After they said their goodbyes Haley went to have a shower. While she was in the shower, Nathan asked Brooke to keep her busy. So that he could plan a fun date for them that evening.

"So tutor slut. I take it things are going well for you and boss man," Brooke spoke as she came into Haley room.

"Yeah we got our issues sorted out, so we are doing good. By the way his name is Nathan," she commented to Brooke.

"So Nathan tells me you have a date planned for tonight?" she questioned to Haley.

"Yep," she replied all smiles.

"Well we better go get you all sort out then," Brooke commented to her.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"You know, nails done, waxing, new underwear and all that stuff," Brook, so I would say she took it well," she explained to her.

"I don't need to do any of that. Nathan likes my body just the way it is and he buys my underwear so he likes that too," she commented to her.

"Okay, you could at least do the waxing and have your nails done. I'm sure Nathan will like that," Brooke trying to convince her.

"Okay I guess you're right," she spoke giving into her.

The girls set off for the salon. While Nathan meet up with Lucas for him to help set up for his date with Haley.

"So I take it you told her everything?" Lucas questioned to him.

"Yes," he replied to him.

"How did she take it?" he asked again.

"Well we are having a date tonight and had sex last night and the morning. So think things are going well for us," he replied to him.

"What's your plan for the date?" Lucas questioned to him.

"I just want something normal, nothing too fancy. So Brooke who is Haley roommate gave me her keys to their apartment. I think I'm just going to set up a movie night. Order pizza and junk food just relax with her," he explained to Lucas.

"Why do you need my help with this?" he asked him.

"I need you to take Brooke out on a date, so Haley and I are alone together," he replied to him.

"Okay, she better be a fun date," he commented to Nathan.

"Trust me, she will be, he replied smiling.

Over at the salon Haley was the first to have her waxing done. This was a new experience for her. She didn't mind having it done as she knew it was something Nathan was going to love. As anytime they were together he was always feeling, sucking or licking her pussy in some way.

"So what you think of it?" Brooke asked her after she was finished.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be and I think he will like how it looks," she replied to her.

"Oh he definitely will love it," she replied smiling.

"Thanks," she replied nervously.

"Now time for our nails," Brooke commented to her.

Back at their apartment Nathan was setting everything up. He just wanted the night to be so special for them. He wanted to do things right by Haley after the way he had been treating her.

"Looks good Nathan," Lucas commented to him.

"thanks, now get out of here. The girls will be coming back soon," he commented nervously to Lucas.

Not long after Lucas left. The girls finally arrived back, Haley was shocked to see Nathan and they living room all set up for their date together," we are having the date here?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah I hope that's okay with you," he commented nervously to her.

"It's more than okay," she replied smiling at him.

"I'm just going to go Brooke," commented to them.

"Oh thanks for your help today Brooke. My cousin is downstairs in a blue pick-up truck. He is going to take you out for the night. Before you say anything what you're wearing is fine," he commented to her.

"Well see you too tomorrow then," she spoke to them before leaving.

"Thank you for doing all this for me," Haley spoke softly once they were alone. .

"I wanted to have a normal date night with my girlfriend. As you know everything in my past hasn't been all that normal," he commented to her.

"We can start making all new firsts together," she replied to him.

""I like how that sounds," he commented to her as he leaned down to kiss her.

This was one of the first sweet, soft and passionate kisses that they had shared together. As the kiss continued she forced her tongue into Nathan's mouth. He happily accepted her tongue and the kiss grow more passionate until then were broken apart by the sound of the smoke alarm going off.

"Aww shit," Nathan cursed forgetting he had put food in the oven earlier.

"What's in the oven?" Haley questioned to him.

"I was trying to make homemade pizza for us. As you can see its now burnt to a crisp," he commented lifting it out of the oven.

"I'm sorry hales," he spoke softly to her.

"Don't worry, we can just order one in," she replied smiling at him.

"Okay, I was just trying to do something nice for you," he commented to her softly.

"Nathan what you have done already is great. If you say nice again I might have to have my way with you," she commented jokily to him.

"Haley I didn't plan this whole date night just to have more sex with you," he commented honestly to her.

"I know, I have got a bikini wax today. So I will definitely be having my fun with you later," she flirted to him.

"Yeah you, let's go watch a film," he spoke leaving her into the living room.

They lay cuddled together on the sofa watching a film together waiting on the pizza to arrive. Nathan couldn't wait to see her pussy all waxed later on. He knew that he wanted tonight to be relaxed and they weren't going to rush into the sex.

 **There is ch16. I hope everyone liked this chapter. If you are reading, please review even if it is only just a few words.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch17

As they waited for the pizzas to arrive they lay cuddled on the sofa watching the film. Nathan for one wasn't really watching the film. He was spending more time watching Haley watch the film. It was when Haley looked over at him; he was caught staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked she started wiping at her mouth with her hands.

"No, there is nothing on your face," Nathan replied slowly moving her hands away.

"Why are you staring then?" Haley asked nervously looking up at him.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful and sexy girlfriend," he spoke pulling her close to him.

It was at the point Haley shifted in her movements beside him and she came to straddle his hips, she looked softly into his blue eyes.

"Hey," she spoke softly to him rubbing one hand along hid check.

"Hey," he replied gently placing on hand on her waist, so he could keep hold of her.

She leaned forward connecting her lips with his as they had a very sweet passionate kiss. There was a lot of tongue in the kiss as they both explored each other's mouths. Groaning when they felt a sense of pleasure from the other person.

Nathan was the first to break away from the kiss," Hales I told we weren't going to make tonight about rushing into sex," he spoke softly rubbing her cheek.

"I know, you have been great and so sweet taking things slow tonight. I really like it when we fuck," she commented honestly to him.

"I love fucking you too, I can't wait to see this little waxing job you had done the afternoon," he replied leaning in to give her a short kiss.

There kissed was cut short by a knock at the door. Getting off him, Haley went to answer it," I'll give it," she commented to him.

When she came back she was carrying the two pizzas they had ordered and set them down on the table in front of the. Along with the other snacks and drinks and drinks Nathan had sat out for their evening together.

"These pizzas look yum," Nathan commented looking at them as he took a slice.

"Yeah the pizzas from this place are so good," she replied as she too also took a slice.

After they had both ate at least half a pizza eat, they were totally fully. Had went back to their earlier activity of kissing with Haley straddled him. This time it was more intense as Haley was gently thrusting down on his cock, which was growing hard through his sweat pants.

Mmm Hales, baby please," he groaned out in pleasure.

"Please what?" she asked teasing him as she kept thrusting down onto him.

"I need to be inside you," he groaned softly.

"Okay," she spoke getting off him.

This started to confuse Nathan. He knew she could take off his sweats and boxers without getting off him. Instead of asking her what she was doing, he waited to see what she was going to do with him.

She got herself down between his legs pulling of his sweat pants and boxers "tell me if I'm doing it wrong." She spoke as she took his cock in her hands.

At start she gently started rubbing her hand along the length of his cock from base to tip. Nathan gave out a few groaning lets her know that she was doing it right. More importantly he was enjoying it. Things seem to get better as she started to gently squeeze his balls with her other hand as him continued rubbing his cock.

"Oh fuck Hales, that's so good," he groaned as he started to feel the intense pleasure.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Now just relaxing," she commented to him.

As he started to fully relax, she did something he wasn't expecting from her. She leaned closer and he soon felt this warm moist heat around the tip of his cock. When he looked down, she had taken him in her mouth and started to suck deep.

"Hales babe, that's wonderful," he spoke as he tried to keep watching her.

She didn't spoke just keep taking in as much of him as she could. As one hand was holding his cock in place, she made sure it kept massaging his balls with the other hand, as she sucked and licked the length of his cock. It wasn't long before he could feel his first orgasm hitting, he was about to warn her. It was too late, as within second he blew his load straight down her throat.

"Sorry," he spoke when he managed to find the words.

She didn't seem to mind as she just looked up at him wither as she continued to suck down on him softly. Enjoying the pleasure she was giving to Nathan how sexy and in control she felt over him, as he watched her.

"God, you have one talented mouth," he commented once she finally let go of his cock.

"Well, you taste good," she spoke smiling as him.

"You just gave the best blow job I have ever had," he commented helping her back up beside him.

"I don't want to sound silly, what I just did was it okay. Like was it was?" she asked nervously to him.

"You're not silly. Just so you know it was brilliant and you did it perfectly," he spoke leaning in to kiss her. He could taste himself off her lips and her tongue.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

"I should be the one thanking you after that," he commented to her.

"I'm sure you can thank of a few different ways you can thank me," she spoke smirking at him.

"Oh I think I can," he replied as he ran a hand up the inside of her leg under her shorts, started to feel her soaking thong.

"I think you enjoy what you just did, just as much as I did," he spoke as he felt her soaking wet.

"Yeah I did" she replied smiling.

"Guess it's my turn to reward you then," he commented as her got down between her legs.

Haley guessed then that he would either finger her or even lick her out like, how he had done a few times before. She like he just waited to see what was going to happen, as it made things that little bit more exciting.

Once he had stripped her of her shorts and soaking thongs. He pushed her legs wide apart just taking in the smell of her sex. It was different this time; there was more of a nice summer coconut smell. This seemed to turn him on even more than he was already.

"I love the waxing babe," he commented as he stared at her soft warm pussy.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if you would or not. Sure you liked it with a bit of her hair," she commented to him.

"I do like it that, this is sexy for a change. The hair will always grow back," he commented as he gently rubbed two fingers along her pussy lips.

"That's nice," She groaned as he fingered her gently thrusting two fingers in and out of her warm pussy lips.

"I'll show you nice," he spoke as he thrusted his tongue right up into her pussy licking up and down. Tasting her and licking her scent.

It was at this point that she shouted out his name in pleasure. As it was unlike another she had ever felt before in her life.

"Nate please I need so much more," she pleased to her.

Just like she asked he moved her so she was laying down on the sofa before he thrusted his cock into her. Hearing her groan his name made he want to pleasure even more, so he started rubbing her sensitive clit as he thrusted hard and fast into her pussy.

"Nate I feel it," she groaned out softly.

A few minutes later she hit her peak. He continued to thrust into wanting her to get full enjoyment out of it. Her juices flowed out round his cock as she hit her orgasm, reaching another level of sexual excitement.

"That was great," he spoke looking down at her.

"I know" she spoke smiling.

"Do you want to watch another film?" he commented to her getting up.

"No let's go continue are night in my bed," sh3 commented smirking at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Most definitely," she replied pulling him toward her room.

They spent the rest of the evening locked away in Haley's room hitting several different orgasms, throughout the night. This sex was special as it was yet again more about making love then just sex with each other.

 **There is ch27. I hope you all liked this chapter and how I am writing this story. Please let me know by writing a review if you are reading this story. Also, this is the last update for about a month as I will be away.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch18

It was just over a week since Nathan and Haley first proper date together. They had both been busy in work, sorting out different events that Nathan had to attend. So this meant they had no time for each other and also while at the office they had to be careful as Nathan didn't want the others finding out that he was dating Haley.

Over the past two days Nathan had been away at meetings so they were keeping in touch, either by text or skyping each other at night. The skyping seem to bring a whole new sexy side to their relationship. Nathan couldn't wait to get seeing her after his meeting.

 _I miss you hales xx_ he texted over to her during the meeting.

 _I miss you too. Now go focus back on your meeting_ she replied to him.

 _Nah I would much rather focus on you and your sexy body_ he wrote back.

 _Oh so you really only miss my body and not me? She wrote back._

 _Of course I miss you. You know how much I like certain areas of your body_ he replied to her.

 _Well I think those areas might just be off limits for a little while_ she wrote teasing him.

 _Are you on you period?_ He questioned to her.

 _No they are just off limits_ she wrote back to him.

 _Hales, babe that's not fair. Especially after the picture you sent the morning in the little red g string_ he replied to her.

Haley face went red at reading his text _Behave Mr Scott, or my body really will be off limits_ she replied to him.

 _Okay see you very soon Miss James xox_ he wrote back to her.

After Haley had got her thoughts together after texting with Nathan, she went back to finishing off the few things she was sorting out at her desk. Just as she was sorting everything one of the guys came over to spoke to her.

"Hi Haley," he spoke to her.

"Oh hi Jason," she replied smiling.

"You seem to be settling in well to the job," he commented to her.

"Yeah it's not that much different than my old job. So it was easy enough to get my head around," she replied to him.

"That's good. I know this may sound a little forward, I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out for dinner sometime. You know maybe like a date," he suggested to her.

Haley was totally caught off guard by his questions. This made her very nervous because she didn't want to turn him down. Then have him wonder who her boyfriend was and if she agreed to it straight away. She wasn't sure how she would explain it to Nathan.

"Um, is it okay if I think about it?" she asked him nervously.

"Yeah sure, here is my number. Just text or call me when you have an answer," he commented to her.

"Will do, thanks," she spoke taking his number from him.

A few minutes after Jason walked, Nathan came over to Haley's desk, "let's go into my office," he commented to her.

"Okay," she replied lifting her notepad making it look professional in case anyone was watching them.

Once Nathan got her into the office and locked the door, he had her up against it kissing her. "Nate we can't do this here," she spoke after she broke away from the kiss.

"Come on Hales, no one can see us," he commented to her.

"Yes I know. They could still hear us" she replied to him.

"I don't care. I want to kiss my sexy girlfriend," he spoke trying to kiss her again.

Haley pushed him off a light, "I said no Nathan," she commented to him.

"Fine, so what did Jason want?" he questioned to her.

"Oh well actually I need to talk to you about that," she spoke softly.

"He asked you out and you weren't sure what to say," he commented to her.

"Yes," she replied nervously not looking at him.

"You should go out with him," Nathan commented to her.

"What's the catch?" she questioned to him.

"Just don't have sex with him. I'm the only one who gets to see your body that way," he replied to her.

"Nathan I know we were sexual on the first night. I'm not that type of girl. We are only having one date. It might not even turn out that well," she spoke trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he replied smiling.

"So I'm going to say yes to this date," she commented to him.

"Okay," he spoke not totally sure how he thought about it.

"Right well I'm away to meet Brooke for a late lunch. So I will call you later," she commented to him before leaving his office.

On her way out, she spotted Jason in the kitchen, "hey Jason, dinner sounds great. So it's definitely a date," she commented smiling at him.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up tonight around seven?" he questioned to her.

"Sure, I'll text you my address," she commented to him.

"Great, see you at seven then," he replied smiling as he watched her leave.

 **I know I said last chapter I wouldn't update this before going away. I had a little time today, so this is definitely he last chapter before going away. If you are reading my story, please leave a review even if it is just a few words**.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch19

It was about half six and Haley had just texted Jason with her address, so he could come pick her up. In some ways, she was excited for the date and in other ways she was nervous. As the whole relationship thing with Nathan was still just starting out. Neither of them were really into talking about it properly yet. Although the both enjoyed the sexual experience they were getting from each other. Even if it was still all very new to Haley and still made her feel nervous most of the time.

While Haley was getting ready there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Brooke called out as she went to answer it.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Nathan standing there, as she knew Haley had a date with someone different tonight. "What are you doing here?" she questioned to him.

"I came to see Haley," he replied to her.

"Okay, she is in her room getting ready," she commented getting him in.

Nathan walked down to Haley's room; he was a little taken back when she was just standing there in a towel. "You look sexy Miss James," he spoke bringing her out of her thoughts.

Haley turned around at the sound of his voice," what are you doing here?" she commented to him.

"I wanted to see you," he spoke walking closer to her.

"You saw me in work and beside I have to get ready now to go out," she replied looking over at him.

"I know, I just wish now I didn't agree to this date," he commented to her.

"Well it's too late for that, he will be here soon to pick me up," she replied to him.

"I know," he replied stepping closer again this time removing the towel from her body.

"Nathan we don't have time for that," she spoke trying to stop him.

"I know that, I just want to get a good look at you. The skype during the week just wasn't doing it for me. This is so much better," he whispered leaning down to kiss her softly.

Haley accepted the kiss, kissing him back with just as much passion as she was getting from him. "Okay, we need to stop. I really have to get ready," she spoke slowly pushing away from him.

"Fine, I'm staying here till you get back from this date," he spoke lying down on her bed," he commented to her.

"Okay, after this date I'm all yours," she smirked at him.

"God, you don't play fair," he groaned grabbing her and kissing her again.

They were stopped when they heard the door bell, "that will be him," she spoke getting up and fixing her outfit.

"Can you just cancel on him?" Nathan questioned to her.

"No I can't do that and why should i?" she questioned back to him.

"UM...I love you," he whispered out to her.

Haley stood there frozen looking back at him, " I um…" she spoke as the doorbell went again.

"Just go, I'll see you later," Nathan commented to her.

Haley didn't say anything she just grabbed her purse and went to answer the door.

"You look nice," Jason spoke as Haley opened the door to him.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure what you had planned so I just want casual," she commented nervously to him.

"Casual is good," he replied smiling at her.

"Okay," she replied with another nervous smile.

Jason walked Haley out of her apartment to his car. The car was a little awkward as they didn't really say much to each other. "I thought we would just go out for coffee and get to know each other, if that's okay?" he questioned to her.

"Sure," she replied as she stepped out of his car, as they pull up to the local coffee shop.

Jason ordered them both to latte coffees and brought them over to the table. Haley had liked that he remembered what she liked to drink. Other than that, he didn't have much going for him as he seemed to do all the talking.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, when he finally noticed she had zoned out on him.

"Yeah sorry," she lied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you sure, if you're not up for this tonight we can plan another date," he commented to her.

"Actually I don't think there will be another date. I think this one was a mistake too," she spoke getting up from the table.

"Well do you want me to drive you home," he offered to her.

"No its okay, it's not that much of a walk from here," she commented to him.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at work then," he replied to her.

"Yeah, I really am sorry Jason," she spoke honestly before she left the coffee shop.

On her walk home, her mind was racing with what Nathan had said to her earlier that evening. She was really hoping that he meant it. She wasn't making another mistake that night with him as well.

You're home early," he commented as he seen her coming through the door.

"Yeah," she replied softly to him.

"Bad date?," he questioned to her.

"Sort of," she replied honestly.

"Well I'm glad you're back home," he spoke walking over to her.

Haley stopped him from coming any closer "Nathan did you mean what you said to me earlier?" she questioned looking him in the eyes.

 **I'm finally back from holiday and start to get back into writing again. Sorry for the cliff-hanger, I thought it was a fun way to end this chapter. If you are reading this story, please review even a few words.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch20

"Yes I meant it," he spoke softly looking her directly in the eyes.

"Really, I don't want to be making an mistake Nathan. I have already took a lot of chances with you and I don't want to get my heart crushed," she spoke looking back at him.

"I'm being honest Hales. That day you walked into my office for the interview, I knew I wanted to get to know you better. At first yeah I may have gone about it the wrong way. You showed me that what I think we have is definitely worth changing and fighting for," he spoke pulling her flush to him.

"I'm really glad you said that because I felt the same way too. I was just really scared to let my guard down with you. When you told me to go on the date with Jason, I didn't know what to think about us," she spoke trying not to cry.

"I wanted to give the chance for you to work out on your own if you wanted someone different than me. I knew that if we'd never met, I think I would have known my life wasn't complete. And I would have wandered the world in search of you, even if I didn't know who I was looking for." He replied looking down at her.

"What makes you so sure we can make it work?" she questioned to him.

"The only thing I do know for sure is that if we both want to, we'll find a way to make it work. What I do know is that when I'm with you that night, I felt like God is telling me that I'm doing the right thing." He whispered looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"God, I love you so much," she spoke pulling him in close for a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and passionate. Yet it still held a lot of promise between them of what was to coming in their relationship. "Mm lets go to my room, we don't want to get caught with our pants down," Haley joked to him.

"Good idea," he commented following her into her bedroom.

"Make love to me Nathan," she whispered softly to him.

"Are you sure? I didn't say I love you. Just so we could have more sex together," he replied to her with a sweet smile.

"I know, I just thought we could have sex tonight before I go off my birth control to take my period," she commented to him.

"How long does that mean we can't have sex for?" he questioned to him.

"Umm about a week maybe a little longer," she replied to him.

"God you're such a tease Miss James," he spoke to her softly.

"Yeah but you love me, so it's all good," she replied smirking at him.

"Yes I do," he spoke wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her down on the bed.

"Sex it is then," she commented to him.

"Yep," he replied before sucking down on her neck.

The both knew tonight was going to be different when it came to their sex life, as there was a lot more feelings involved. They were willing to make it work as after all they were falling hard in love with each other.

 **I know this chapter is short, I think it fits in great with the story. So if you are reading please write a small review for me please.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch21

Nathan woke up the next morning needing to pee. He slowly slipped out of Haley's bed and put on his boxers before heading for the bathroom. He didn't want to go in the nude in case Brooke was home again. He had a feeling her and Lucas wouldn't have got up to the same thing him and Haley were doing the night before.

When he came back from the bathroom he stared at Haley's naked body thinking about just have special the previous night had been. He knew they were going to be sore today from all the orgasms, that weren't going to stop him still having fun with her. So he slowly took off his boxers again and climbed back on the bed between her legs.

They weren't any sign of her waking up any time soon. So he wet his fingers and gently rubbed them slowly up and down her pussy, before pinching on her clit a few times. "Mm five more minutes," she groaned softly in her sleep.

Hearing this made, Nathan start to laugh softly and after a little more rubbing. He got a little sneakier and started rubbing his cock into her pussy pushing in his tip hoping that would wake her. She still seemed to be asleep or pretended to be, so she could enjoy what he was doing to her body.

Once again he pulled out of her," Mm no," she groaned starting to come round a little more.

Nathan laughed again, he still hadn't finished with her, He lowered his head right down between her legs and got that beautiful smell of her damp pussy. He loved smelling it, as he knew that he was the only one getting too. Just like that he pushed his tongue right into her pussy, licking her up and down fast and harder.

"Fuck Nate," she moaned waking from her sleep, as she felt his tongue in her.

"Morning beautiful," he spoke after he had successful made her cum.

"What was that for?" she questioned lowly to him.

"I just wanted to give my girlfriend a nice wake up call. After all she was very good at paying attention to my cock last night," he explained lying back down beside her.

"You're welcome," she spoke leaning over to kiss him.

When she kissed him, she was able to taste herself off his lips. In a strange way she found it sexy, knew he was enjoying it.

"Mm I think we just need to stay in bed all day," she groaned snuggling into him.

"Yeah that would be nice. I have to meet Lucas for a work lunch," Nathan commented to her.

"So we finally say I love you and have the most amazing sex and you have to leave me for your cousin," she commented a little annoyed.

"What's the problem, you said you had to come off the pill anyways," he replied to her.

"Yeah I do, I still want to cuddle and kiss with you," she spoke looking up at him.

"Well how about you have a girl's afternoon with Brooke. Tonight the four of us can have a double date?" he suggested to her.

"Okay I go that's fair," she replied as she watched him getting up.

"Buy something that's easy for me to pull off you later," he spoke leaning over to give her one final kiss.

"Okay go," she spoke pushing him away from her.

"That's no way to treat your new boyfriend," her joked to her.

"Aww I'm sorry, I love you," she commented to him smiling.

"I love you too," he replied after he got dressed, just before leaving her to call Brooke.

 **There is ch21. The next chapter will be girls afternoon and the date night. So if you are reading, please write a review for me**.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch22

That afternoon Haley and Brooke went out shopping to the mall together. They both needed to find an outfit for their double date. Brooke was more focused on trying to find something fun and sexy for Haley to wear. Haley didn't really care what she was wearing because she knew at the end of the night she would end up naked anyone.

"How about jeans and a halter top?" Brooke questioned to her as she looked through the clothes.

"Um actually I was thinking more along the lines of a dress or something tonight," Haley replied looking over at Brooke.

"Oh I like the way you think tutor girl. Boss guy is definitely bringing out the sexier and much bolder side to you and im loving it," she spoke as they walked over to the dress department.

"Brooke how many times do I have to tell you that his name is Nathan," she commented to her. "I know that, I just like teasing you Hales," she replied to her smiling.

"Brooke can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah sure," Brooke replied to her.

"Have you ever given a blow job?" she asked softly.

"UM yeah why?" she asked curious.

"I gave Nathan one a while ago and he seemed to enjoy it. I was just a little worried that I was doing it wrong for him," she explained to her.

"Well did he pleasure you back?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"You definitely did it right then," she commented to her.

"Thanks," she replied softly.

"God I'm so proud of you tutor slut," Brooke spoke giving her a hug.

"Brooke, it's not that much of a big deal," she commented back.

"Hales anything sex related is a big deal when it comes to you," she replied to her smiling.

"Whatever, let's try on some dresses," Haley spoke heading for the changing room.

"Hales you're not getting away with this conversation that easy. I want information on how it was for you," she commented to her.

"It was different," she replied to her.

"Different good or bad," Brooke questioned to her.

"Good," she answered simply.

"Seriously that's all the information you're going to give me," Brooke commented to her.

"Yep," she replied teasing her.

"That's so not fair Hales," Brooke replied as she changed into one of the dresses.

Haley waited for Brooke to come out of the changing room, so that she could see what the dress was like on her, "oh Brooke I love it and I think that Lucas will really like it too," she commented to her.

"Aww thanks, I really like it myself. So I think I'm going to get it," she replied to her.

"Cool"," Haley replied smiling.

"Your turn," Brooke spoke handing her a dress.

Haley looked down at the dress, it was a red halter neck, "there is no way I am going to be able to pull this off," she commented to Brooke.

"Well just try it on and see how it fits," she replied pulling her into the changing room.

"Fine," she replied heading into the changing room to change.

After about five minutes Brooke was getting feed up waiting for her. "Haley if you don't hurry up I'm coming in there after you," Brooke shouted to her.

"Um I'm not sure about this dress" Haley shouted back as she continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"Get out here and let me see it," Brooke commented to her.

"Okay," she replied slowly coming out of the changing room.

"Hales what are you talking about, the dress is perfect on you," Brooke spoke looking at her.

"Yeah but, I think it's too revealing around my breasts and it's way too short around my bum." She explained to Brooke.

"Don't be silly Hales its perfect and Nathan is going to love it," she commented trying to reassure Haley.

"Okay I'll get it," she replied walking back into the changing room to change into her own clothes, while Brooke did the same.

Once they were changed they went and paid for their dresses, "right let's get home and have plenty of time to get ourselves ready for tonight," Brooke commented to Haley.

"Okay good, I really need to take a shower," she commented to Brooke.

"Too much information Hales, Brooke replied teasing her.

"Shut up, it's not like you are Lucas weren't doing the same thing last night too," she replied to her.

"Okay fair point," she spoke as the got into the car.

Once they were in car Haley checked her phone and seen she had a text from Nathan.

 _God, you're so sexy in that dress. I can't wait to see you in it for real later,_ He texted to her.

"Hales are you having phone sex with Nathan via text?" she questioned to her.

"Maybe," Haley replied smiling.

"God, you really are worse than me now," Brooke commented to her.

"Shut up," Haley spoke sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever," Brooke commented as she started driving back to their place.

 _Thanks babe. I think you may like what may or may not be under my dress later tonight_ , she texted back to him.

 _Mmm Hales, you're so naughty I may just have to punish you later,_ he flirted back to her.

 _I like the sound of that Mr Scott,_ she flirted back to him.

 _God Hales you really are such a tease I love you anyways_ , he wrote back.

 _I love you too babe, see you tonight,_ she texted back

Both girls were looking forward to a fun night out with their boyfriends. Haley couldn't wait to see what Nathan thought of her dress.

 **Okay I know I said the date was going to be in this chapter too. It was just going to make the chapter way too long. So the actual date is going to be the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, if you are reading please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch23

Once the girls were dressed they meet the boys at Karen's café where they had all decided to have their dinner date. When they arrived the boys were waiting outside of them. Nathan couldn't wait to see Haley and Lucas was excited to see Brooke too.

"Hey sexy," Nathan spoke as he hugged her, slipping his hands in under her jacket.

"Hey," she replied before she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey I'm Lucas," he spoke a few minutes later breaking them away from their kiss.

Haley blushed a little, "Hey I'm Haley, it's nice to meet you," she spoke shaking his hand.

"Right since we all now know each other. Let's go inside and eat," Brooke commented to everyone.

"Okay Brooke, calm down," Haley spoke sticking her tongue out at her.

As they walked in together Nathan kept his hand on the bare skin of Haley's back under her jacket, "mmm you need to stop that," she whispered so only he could hear.

"Maybe I don't want to," he replied to her.

As they sat down at the table Haley removed her jacket and Nathan could feel himself getting tighter in his boxer, "God are you trying to kill me," he whispered to her.

"Not yet," she replied smirking at him.

"Nathan doesn't Haley look great," Brooke mentioned to him.

"Haley always looks great," he spoke placing his hand on her lower back.

"I think im going to order a burger and fries," Lucas spoke moving the conversation along, noticing Haley was getting a little embarrassed.

"Yeah me too man," Nathan spoke looking down at his menu.

"I think I'm going to get a chicken burger and fries. What are you going to get Hales?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Well the mac n cheese is amazing here. So I think I'm going to go for that and some fries," she replied to her.

"You're such a child," Nathan joked at her.

"Yeah but you still love me, so it's all good," she replied smiling at him.

"That I do," he replied smiling back.

The waitress came and took their food order, while they all sat chatting to each other waiting for it.

"So Hales you think my mom's mac n cheese is the best?" Lucas questioned to her.

"Your mom's?" he spoke looking a little confused.

"Yeah this place is my mom's café," he explained to her.

"Oh right I didn't know that," she replied looking back at him.

"I'm surprised Nathan didn't tell you. He can't get enough of her chocolate chip pancakes," Lucas mentioned to her.

"Yeah well I'm surprised he didn't mention this to me either," she spoke looking over at him.

"Sorry I just never thought about it," he spoke as he slipped his hand down into her lower back causing her to shiver.

"It's okay, you're forgiven," she spoke gently patting her hand on his leg causing her to jolt a little bit.

"Here is your food," the waitress spoke handing everyone there food to eat.

As they eat Nathan used both hand to eat his burger. Whereas Haley only used her right hand to eat her mac n cheese. So with her left hand she discreetly started rubbing up and down the inside of Nathan leg getting him harder with every touch and driving himself crazy.

Nathan had to try his hardest not to groan. So he continued to eat and took a big sip of water, as he felt his face getting warmer.

"You okay Nathan," Lucas asked just as Haley finally touched where Nathan needed her to be.

"Um yeah I'm good," he replied taking to act normal as he finished his burger.

"So Brooke how is the store going?" Nathan questioned to her.

"It's going well, I just can't wait till the summer when I can open my own," she commented to him.

"You don't have long to wait now Brooke," Haley spoke as she finally let go of Nathan.

As they talked Nathan thought he could get his own back on Haley. So while she was talking he slipped his hand under her dress and gently started rubbing her through her thong. He loved that she was already damp. He pushed his fingers in passed her thong so he made contact with her body and he loved that her pussy was newly waxed. He rubbed two fingers over her clit teasing and pinching.

Haley was trying to keep it together. She was having a really hard time focusing. She kept forcing her legs together. Which made Nathan want to tease her even more, as he felt her juices start to run over his hand.

"Um excuse me, can we have the bill please?" she asked as one of the waitress walked by their table.

"You in a hurry to go?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Not overly," she lied as Nathan pushed a finger into her.

"Fuck," she spoke not being able to help herself.

"You okay?" Nathan asked acting normal.

"Yeah just hit my leg off the table," she groaned as Nathan kept pleasuring her.

"So what's your plan for the rest of the night?" Nathan questioned to Brooke and Lucas.

"Probably head back to mine watch a film and hang out," Lucas replied smiling.

"What about you guys? " Brooke asked them.

"Probably head back and have an early night," Haley spoke as Nathan eased off pulling out of her.

"Okay her is your bill," the waitress spoke setting it on the table.

The guys split the bill between them and them Nathan got up, "you ready to go Hales?" he questioned to her.

"Yep," she spoke getting up and putting on her jacket.

"See you later guys," Lucas commented to them before they left.

When they were outside Haley looked over at Nathan, "did all that foreplay really have to happen?" she questioned to him.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Jason was in there and he was watching us," Nathan explained to her.

"You're so bad Mr Scott," Haley spoke taking his hand.

"No I'm just in love, now let's get you home. So I can have my way with you," he spoke as they walked back to her place.

 **There is ch23. Next chapter will be a sexy scene, so if there anything you want me to write just PM and as always please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch24

"Do you want something to drink like wine or beer?" Haley asked she walked over to the kitchen when they got to her place.

"whatever you want is fine with me," he commented walking up between her.

"Wine it is then," she spoke lifting a bottle from the fridge.

"You look beautiful tonight," Nathan spoke grabbing her by the hips.

"Nathan you're going to make me spill the wine," Haley commented to him as she commented to him as she tried to pour it.

"Hales I don't really care about the wine," he whispered turning her round to face him.

"Okay," she whispered looking back at him.

He then fall to his knees and lifted up the bottom of her dress, " I want to taste you properly baby," he spoke looking up at her.

"Okay," she simply answered again.

Nathan pulled down her soaking wet thong to get a great view of her pussy. As soon as her thong hit her knees he could smell the wonderful feel of her sex. This was something he longed for every time there were together. Out of all the girls he had been with in the past. Haley's smell was by far the one he loved the most.

"Mmm stop staring and do something," Haley groaned looking down at him.

"I can't help it, you're just so perfect," he replied finally taking a hand to rub along her wet pussy lips.

"Oh fuck," Haley groaned as Nathan finally touched her.

"Yeah baby relax and enjoy," he spoke as he started pinching on her clit as well to get her more aroused with the pleasure.

"Mr Scott please I need more," she whispered out as she leaned back against the counter.

"Need or want?" he teased as he pulled three fingers deep inside her warm, sticky and wet pussy.

"Fucking both," she groaned out wanting him.

Nathan then removed his fingers and striping her of her dress and lifted her setting her on the counter top, "god you're bodies beautiful," he commented to her.

"Well I think you're wearing too many clothes," she replied to him.

He stood back pulling of his t shirt and slowly undoing the buckle of his belt right in front of her as she watched him.

"Let me," she whispered softly.

Nathan stepped closer to her as she undid his jeans and pushed then down his legs along with his boxers. Revealing his now throbbing sore cock, as he had yet had any release from Haley playing with him earlier in the cafe.

"Mm just the way I like you," Haley spoke as she grabbed hold of his cock and started to wank him gently.

"Hales, if you keep that up I won't last very long," he groaned out as he enjoyed how she was touching him.

"Oh who cares, we have all night for plenty of orgasms," she commented pulling him closer with the other hand.

"God you don't play fair Miss James," he whispered to her.

"Neither do you Mr Scott," she spoke as she felt him suck down on her neck.

She then started to rub his throbbing cock into her pussy. Hearing him groan as she would tighten the muscle just around his tip every few thrusts just for a couple of seconds. "you're going to be the death of me Hales," he groaned out.

"Good, now fuck me," she replied to him.

"Right here?" he questioned to her.

"Yes right here on this counter," she replied to him.

"Oh you're very naughty Miss James," he commented to her.

"I get it from you," she replied smirking.

"Well that I can agree with," he spoke as he pushed his cock right up into her.

"Oh holy fuck Nate," she groaned as he hit all the right places on the way in.

Haley meet Nathan thrust for thrust as he banged his cock into her. TYhis was both a new place and experience for them having fucked together. Haley dug her heels deep inside his ass to keep him tight inside her. As she tightened her grip on his cock he woul;d bite down harder on her nipples going between the both of then.

"I'm close Hales," Nathan groaned as he managed to go even faster.

"Me too babe," she whispered as the pleasure started to over take her body.

It was as if by magic they both hit their first orgasm together riding through the wave together. "Mm that was definitely good practise," Nathan commented to her. Once he got his voice back.

"Good practise for what?" Haley asked not really understanding him.

"For all the sex we are going to have this week in Mexico," he replied to her.

"Oh very funny Nathan," you know I can't afford a holiday yet," she commented to him.

"I'm not asking you to pay your way Hales," he replied looking at her.

"you really think we are ready for that step in our relationship?" Hales asked nervously.

"I know I love you and want to be in this relationship. I want to do normal things that couples do. So I think us going away together on holiday is a great idea," he spoke looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, Nathan when it comes to the sex I might not be as good as what you have had before. That really worries me a lot," she spoke being honest with him.

"Hales you don't have anything to worry about. You're actually great when it comes to all the sexual stuff. Like the sex texting and the fore playing tonight in the restaurant, that's all really great stuff. Not to mention your blow jobs are the best ever," he spoke looking at her.

"Nathan stop you're embarrassing me," she spoke being honest.

"Well I think it's sexy when you blush. Let's go sit on the sofa take things slowly before we start round two," he spoke pulling out of her and helping her down off the counter.

"I really am looking forward to a holiday. Thank you for planning one for us," she spoke lying between his legs.

"You're welcome," he replied looking down at her.

After a few minutes of just being in each other's arms the phone rang, "I'll get it," Nathan offered reaching over to answer it.

"Okay," Haley replied as she sat up a little.

"Hello," Nathan answered to the person on the phone.

"I'm Nathan Scott, Haley boyfriend," he spoke as he ran a hand down between her legs again feeling her pussy.

Haley was confused as to who Nathan was talking to on the phone. She was biting her lip, so she what stop herself from groaning.

"Well actually Haley can't come to the phone cause she is very the best sex of her life right now," Nathan spoke to whoever was on the phone.

"Nathan give me the phone," Haley after hearing him say that.

"Okay I'll get her to call you in the morning," Nathan spoke before ending the call.

"Nathan who was that?" she questioned to him.

"Your mom," he answered her.

"Nathan I can't believe you told my mom I was having sex with you," she commented to him.

"Relax hales, she didn't seem to mind. I think she was actually happy for you," he commented to her.

"Yeah well there is a reason for that," she spoke not realising what she had said.

"What you mean there is a reason for that?" he questioned to her.

"Nothing," she answered looking back at him.

"Tell me please," he asked of her.

"The last serious boyfriend I had was when I was a senior in high school. We had dated the whole way through school and everything was going good for us. He respected my choice about waiting to have sex or so I though. So one weekend of senior year I was away with my family and got back earlier than planned. I went over to see him at his place and he was in bed fucking one of my so called friends. That the reasons why I haven't had sex till you," she explained to him.

"Thank you for tell me that story. I do really think you're mom is happy for us," he commented to her.

"Well yeah, it just means after our holiday you will have to meet my parents," she commented getting up.

"Anything for you," he replied to her.

"Good now let's go get comfort in bed for round two," she spoke leading him to her room.

They both looking forward to a night together and they were both even more excited about their holiday together.

 **There is ch24. I hope you all like how this chapter has turned out. If you are reading please write a review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch25

The next morning after they had packed a bag each Haley had to make the call to her mom. She really wasn't looking forward to it. The sooner she did it, the sooner it was over and done with and that made her feel a little better. When she was talking to her mom she made she was in a different room to Nathan so that he wouldn't distract her. Her best idea was to lock herself in Brooke's room.

"So how is your mom?" Nathan asked as walked out of Brooke's room twenty minutes later.

"She is good," Haley replied smiling.

"What did she say about last night?" he questioned to her.

"Not much," she answered looking at the floor.

"You're lying," he replied looking over at her.

"I'm not," she spoke looking at him.

"You were because you couldn't look at me when you answered that question. Your mom probably asked you how good I was in bed," he spoke getting all cocky.

"Shut up Nathan," she snapped back at him.

"So I am right, what do you tell her? That you were screaming my name over and over or that you wanted me to go faster," he spoke pulling her in close to him.

By this point Haley bright red, "I said you were good," she spoke looking up at him.

"Well we are just going to have to change that good into great later when I fuck you in the plane bathroom," he commented to her.

"I didn't think you were serious when you said that last night," Haley replied to him.

"I never joke about fucking you," he spoke smirking at her as the left her place together.

When at the airport there first flight to Charlotte was on time and everything went smoothly liked they were hoping. There second flight from Charlotte to Mexico was boarding and they were getting settled on the plane. Haley was glad the she had the window seat and Nathan was in the aisle seat beside her.

"You okay?" Nathan asked noticing that Haley looked a little nervous.

"Um yeah," she spoke softly.

As they were taking off Nathan rubbed his hand along the inside of her leg under her dress trying to help keep her relaxed. "You need to stop that Mr Scott?" she commented to him.

"Why is that Miss James?" he questioned playing along.

"If you don't, you will be getting fucked in the toilet," she whispered to him.

"Well in that case I might just have to keep doing it," he replied to her smirking.

"If you do then sex just might not be happening this week," she teased back at him.

"You wouldn't dare," he spoke he moved his hand to rub her thong.

"Nathan!" she groaned in surprise.

"What?" he questioned watching her enjoy it.

"You need to stop it," she whispered.

"Okay," he spoke but not before gently moving her thong aside and rubbing her sticky pussy lips.

Haley sat in her seat trying to get herself comfortable again after Nathan had his fun with her. It was proving hard as all she wanted to do now was fucking him like there was no tomorrow. To add to her frustration the young lady in the seat across from them kept staring at Nathan. It was really starting to annoy Haley.

Haley lifted down his tray table before putting her hand on his leg, "What are you doing?" he questioned to her.

"Just relax," she spoke as she unzipped his jeans slipping her hand inside to feel him through his boxers.

Nathan nearly choked on his drink when he felt her small hand press into his cock.

"Hales," he groaned softly.

"Relax," she spoke again as she went one step farther and pull her hand inside his boxers feeling his warm cock.

"I think you deserve a nice hand job," she whispered as she started wanking him from base to tip.

"Oh fuck Hales," he groaned as her hand worked magic over his cock.

As she wanked him she leaned over for a kiss which was full of tongue and plenty of passion. This helped her want to go even faster. Nathan felt his eyes rolling around in his head as he knew he would blow his load any second.

"Oh god Hales," he groaned out again.

"Down cum," she spoke softly removing her hand from him and leaving her unfinished.

"What was that for?" he questioned to her.

"Last night's phone call with my mom," she replied smirking at him.

"Okay I'm sorry. Can you please finish me off," he whispered to her.

"Once we land," she replied as the pilot came on the overhead speaker to tell them to prepare for landing.

Nathan couldn't get off the plane fast enough. They were lucky enough that they didn't have to wait on a bag as they packed everything in their carryon bags. Haley was laughing at how fast he was pulling her through the airport so they could get to their limo that would take them to their hotel.

Once in the limo, Nathan made short work of getting his fingers back inside her pussy. "Will you please finish me off Miss James?" he questioned to her.

"Of course babe," she spoke getting her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock.

They were both so wrapped up in each other they couldn't wait to get to their hotel and start their holiday together.

 **I know this is a short chapter, I like it a lot. So if you are reading please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch26

Nathan and Haley were having a great time in Mexico being away from work and just being alone with each other. They spent the first day of their holiday in bed together just making love and enjoying each other. Haley had never felt nothing like it, she loved that Nathan make her feel that good when they were together.

Nathan rolled over in bed and was met with the cold side of the bed. He woke up realising that Haley was no longer there. So he got up, slipped on his boxers and went to find her. When he walked out of the bedroom he saw the balcony doors open off the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Nathan spoke bringing Haley out of her thoughts.

"Oh I just wanted to have some alone time," she replied to him.

"Is everything okay Haley?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah, this is just all so new for me. I just need a little time to get used to it all," she commented to him honestly.

"That's okay, I understand," he spoke walking over to her.

"Thank you," she spoke leaning up to kiss him.

The kissed softly together before Nathan gently pulled away from her, "you know that you're so sexy in that robe," he whispered in her.

"Well thank you. I think you're going to like my bikini even better," she commented to him.

"In that case you better go change then," he spoke smacking her softly on the ass.

Haley went and got showered and changed into her bikini while Nathan had some breakfast and changed in his shorts.

"Are you ready for the beach Miss James?" he questioned to her.

"So definitely," she replied smiling at him.

"Well let's hit the beach," he spoke guiding them out of the room.

Nathan and Haley went down to the private beach that was part of the hotel. They were lucky enough to be able to have the whole beach to themselves for the afternoon. Haley really enjoyed laying on the beach sunbathing and just having some relaxing time. They both knew that they needed a day like today to just relax and have fun with each other.

 **Okay I know this chapter is chapter. I really like this chapter and I really hope that you guys like it too. If you are reading this story, please write a review please.**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch27

Nathan and Haley were having another enjoyable beach day. This time they weren't so lucky and didn't get the beach to themselves. There were a few other couple and a group of guys taking advantage of the good weather and enjoying the beach. Nathan decided to go for a swim in the sea to cool off while Haley was enjoying her book.,

"Hey, babe," Nathan spoke landing on top of Haley after he came back from the sea.

"Um Nathan your all wet and sandy," she groaned pushing him off her.

"That tends to happens once you have been in the sea and on the beach," he commented back to her.

"Whatever smart ass," she snapped back at him turning onto her stomach.

"Um I love it when you get mad," he whispered into her ear.

"Make yourself useful and go get me a drink," she spoke turning her head to look at him.

"Okay, one daiquiri coming up," he spoke drying himself off and heading for the bar.

While she was waiting Haley decided to take a break from her book and reapply some sun block. As her legs and stomach were feeling a little warm. She definitely decided want to get herself sun burnt and spoil her holiday.

"Would you like some help with that pretty thing," a guy spoke to her.

Haley looked up to see who was speaking to her," um no I'm okay thanks," she spoke looking back at the guy.

"are you sure? I definitely mind wouldn't mind getting my hands all over you," her spoke flirting with her.

"Like I said, Im grand doing it myself," she spoke standing up.

"Come on, I know you will need someone for your back. I don't even mind doing your tits," he spoke stepping closer to her.

"Maybe so, I don't think my boyfriend would be so happy about that," she commented back to him a little annoyed.

"Oh he doesn't need to know. It can be our little secret," he spoke smirking and stepping closer to her.

"Everything okay here?" Nathan questioned as he approached Haley and the guy.

"Fine," she spoke trying the daiquiri from him.

"Yeah, I was just saying ahi to your girl," the guy spoke stepping away.

"Well you can go now, I'm back," Nathan spoke smiling over at him.

"No problem, see you around hot stuff," the guy commented to Haley before leaving.

Nathan was about to swing for the guy before Haley got in the way," Nate, he isn't worth it," she commented to him.

"Sorry, I just hate that I used to be like that and now other guys are treating you like a piece of meat," he replied to her.

"Don't worry about him, as for you. You have changed so much in the last for months and you never have to think about yourself as being like him," she spoke before leaning up to kiss him.

"Come on, let's go to a more private part of the beach," Nathan spoke handing her his drink before grabbing their stuff.

Haley just followed along as she exactly sure where Nathan was taking her. When they arrived they were in this little private area away from everyone else.

"We don't need to be worried about anyone here," he spoke smiling at her.

"Good," Haley spoke as she applied the sun cream to her stomach.

"Want me to do your back?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yeah that would be great," she spoke handing him the sun cream.

Nathan got up and got behind her before putting some of the cream on his hands, "do you mind if I untie your bikini so that I get the cream all over," he commented to her.

"No that's okay," she spoke holding the bikini, so it was still covering her breasts.

"Mmm your skin is so soft, just like your pussy," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah well your abs are rock hard just like your cock," she commented back to him.

"You would have it any other way," he spoke grabbing her by the hips and grinding his cock into her.

"Nathan! You made me drop me bikini," she spoke picking it up all covered in sand.

"You don't need it anyways," he commented to her.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned to him.

"You could always go topless for a while to even out your tan," he commented smirking at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would love that along with every other guy on this beach," she spoke shaking out her bikini top.

"Yeah I would love that. As for the other guys I don't think they will come near us over here. So you're safe if you want to do it," he replied to her.

"In that case do you want to cream me, so I don't miss any?" she questioned to him.

"With pleasure," he commented as she turned round to face him.

"Well it just means you'll have to go without your shorts, so your tan evens out too," she commented to him smirking.

"Oh you're so naughty," he spoke as he felt her push them down his legs.

"I aim to please, you definitely please me. You can cream me up down there right after," he whispered.

"Oh I plan of it," she spoke as he rubbed the sun block over her perfect breasts.

"There you go beautiful," he spoke handing her the sun block.

"No done go all hard on me when I do this," she spoke teasing him.

"I will try my best, you are very tempting Miss James," he spoke looking down at her.

"Well so are you Mr Scott, "she spoke as she rubbed the sun block all over his private area.

"Hey, how I have to go Naked and you haven't removed your bikini bottoms yet?" he questioned to her.

"Sorry that not happening babe," she spoke looking over at him.

"Come on, fair is fair," he commented to her.

"No chance," she replied to him.

"Fine the shorts are going back on," he spoke picking them up.

"God, you never play fair," she spoke slipping them down her legs.

"Much better," he spoke smiling as he touched her softly.

"Nathan stop, we are not having sex here," she commented to him.

"Oh go on, I bet it on your bucket list," he whispered to her from behind.

"Maybe," she groaned as his fingers went in deeper.

"I promise to be quick," he spoke pushing his cock into her from behind.

They spent the afternoon having sex and kissing. Just enjoying each other and relaxing, along with the excitement of maybe getting caught.

 **There is ch27. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fun little chapter. if you are reading please review and write me a few words.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch28

When they got back from their Holiday they decided to stay at Nathan's place since it was closer to the airport. Haley was excited as she had never been here before and it was a lot different to his other apartment. This place was more like him and the person she had got to know well over the last few months.

"So do you have a spare bed for me her to?" she joked to him.

"Nope," he replied simply.

"So where do I sleep, on the sofa?" she joked again.

"In my bed with me," he spoke pulling her close to him slipping his hand onto her hip through her open robe.

"That sounds good to me," she spoke wrapping her arms around his neck exposing more of her naked body.

"I'm glad we did the whole naked sunbathing. You are looking so sexy," he whispered he moved his hand down to her clit.

"Mm Nate," she groaned she he pinched her softly.

"Relax beautiful," he spoke leaning down to suck on her neck.

Haley knew he was going to leave a mark on her neck, she was enjoying it to much to care, " fuck me Nate," she groaned out grabbing hold of his hardened cock.

"With pleasure baby," he spoke lifting her to slip her down onto him.

"Mmm that nice," she groaned his cock was fully inside her. As he thrusted into her holding her again the fridge door.

"It's wonderful, your tight pussy is great round mt cock," he whispered to her.

Haley had her legs wrapped around his waist aher her arms around his neck. While one of his hands rested on her hip and the other on the back of her head, "hold on beautiful," he whispered to her as he banged her harder against the fridge.

They were both thrusting so hard, it wasn't long before their first orgasm came keeping over their bodies and saying them into over drive. When they were finished Nathan pulled out of her and sat her back down. She could hardly stand her body was that weak with how intense they had just fucked together.

"Wow, that was different," she spoke softly.

"Yeah, you're just such a turn on dressed like that. I just had to go for fucking you," he commented to her as he stared at her amazing naked body.

Well I definitely enjoyed it," she spoke looking back at him.

"Good, cause there is more fucking to come," he spoke leading her into the living room.

"Well how about I just check in with my parents and after that I'm all yours," she suggested to him.

"Okay," he commented to her.

Haley went and got her cell phone from the living room, where she had left it earlier that evening. She dialled the number for her mom, as Nathan stood there watching and thinking about how sexy she looked. How much he wanted to explore every single area of her body.

"Hey mom," Haley spoke when her mom finally picked up.

"Yeah the holiday was great and the weather was amazing," she commented to her.

As Haley talked Nathan was finding it hard to stay away from her. So he just had to give in and go touch her again. Haley could see him walking toward her out of the corner of her eye and she shook her head no at him. He didn't seem to care. He just dropped down on his knees and went straight to licking out her pussy lips.

"Mmm yeah Nathan had good time too," she spoke as she felt him go in deeper.

After a few minutes she fall back onto the sofa as she could no longer stand, as her legs were going weak again. "Yeah mom we definitely come and visit this weekend," she commented to her.

Nathan stopped what he was doing and looked up at Haley hearing her say that. She just pushed his head down between his legs again causing him to laugh.

"Yes I know we can't share a bed mom," Haley groaned feeling like her mom was treating her like a child.

Nathan tried to lift his head to give her a questionable look; she kept him in place tight between her legs.

"Sorry mom, I have to go. Nate wants me to do something for him. We will see you and dad this weekend," she spoke before hanging up.

"Nate I told you not to do that till I was done on the phone," she snapped at him.

"Yeah but it was nice seeing you all embarrassed and horny. Plus you were loving it pushing my head in deeper," he commented to her.

"Whatever just finish me off," she replied to him.

He just laughed before returning his head to between her legs. He knew that he was going to get another really great orgasm out of her. She would hardly be able to move by the end of it having her body drained twice so fast. Tonight was going to be another crazy night for the both of them and they were going to enjoy it.

 **There is the next chapter. if you are reading please review for me.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch29

"Are your parents going to like me?" Nathan spoke as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Of course they are going to like you, why wouldn't they?" she replied glancing over at him.

"Well my past hasn't really painted the best picture of me and seeing things in papers and magazine isn't going to look good," he answered nervously.

"Nathan you're pasted all that now. My parents are only going to worry about what I think of you. You know I love you, so it's going to be fine," she spoke reassuring him.

"Okay," he replied giving her a small smile.

"My dad loves basketball like you, so you will both have plenty to talk about," she commented as she kept driving.

"Oh good, you weren't serious the other night when you mentioned the whole no sleeping together thing?" he questioned to her.

"Well actually I was serious," she answered softly.

"Seriously, I can't have sex with you for the next three days," he spoke totally annoyed.

"Relax I'm a daddy's girl. Im sure I can talk him into letting us share a bed," she replied back to him smiling.

"Good, because I couldn't hold not sleeping with you for three days," he replied to her.

After another ten minutes of driving they finally pulled up outside Haley's parents' house. "So this is where you grow up?" he questioned looking around.

"Yep," she replied taking his hand as they walked out to the house.

"Well I think I might like it here after all," he commented to her.

"Mom, dad we are here," Haley shouted as they walked into the house.

"In the living room sweetheart," jimmy called back to her.

Nathan followed Haley in the living room, "hey daddy," she spoke walking over to hug him.

"Hey sweetheart," he replied hugging her back.

"Daddy this is Nathan," she spoke introducing him.

"Hello Mr James," Nathan spoke reaching out his hand to shake his.

"Hello Nathan, it's nice to meet you. Don't worry you can call me Jimmy," he replied to him smiling.

"So where is mom?" Haley questioned to her dad looking around.

"I'm right here Haley bob," she spoke coming into the room.

"Mom please doesn't call me that," she spoke looking over at her.

"Okay I'm sorry sweetheart," she spoke hugging her.

"Thank you," she replied after the hug.

"Now Haley, who is this handsome guy?" she questioned looking over at Nathan.

"This is Nathan," Haley answered to her mother.

"Well aren't you the most handsome guy that Haley has ever brought home," Lydia commented to him.

"Thank you Mrs James," Nathan spoke softly.

"Aww don't be shy Nathan, you can call me Lydia," she spoke hugging him.

"Well it's lovely to meet you both," Nathan spoke smiling at both of them.

"We are just happy that Haley has finally brought a guy home for us to meet," Lydia replied to him.

"I hope a can be worth all your expectations," he commented to them.

"I'm sure you will do your best," Jimmy replied to him.

"So daddy are Nathan and I staying in my room?" she questioned to him.

"Are you staying in your room, but Nathan is in the guest room.

"You can't be serious," she replied to her daddy a little annoyed.

"I'm more than serious. You may sleep together when you're living in your own place. While you are under my roof you will go by my rules," he replied to her sternly.

"Fine, come on Nathan let me show you the guest room," she commented pulling him out of the room.

Lydia waited till she could hear that they were finally upstairs "are you really going to make them stay in separate rooms?" she questioned to Jimmy.

"Yeah, I just want to see if Nathan sneaks into her room or not," he replied to her.

"You know you have more chance of Haley now sneaking into the guest room, she replied to him.

"Yeah your probably right, it's only fair that I get to have my little bit of fun with them," he replied to him smiling.

Upstairs Haley was showing him the guest room, "I guessing staying here is going to be harder than I thought it would be," he commented to her.

"Well I can always sneak in here when my parents fall asleep," she commented smirking at him.

"As much as I love the sound of that idea, I don't think you should do that," he commented to her.

"Why not?" she questioned to him.

"Well for one I want your person to think im a good guy and the walls have ears Haley," he spoke looking back at her.

"What that meant to mean?" she questioned to him.

"It means that you aren't the most quiet person, when it coming to having sex," he spoke softly to her.

"Yeah that maybe true, you love hearing me scream your name," she answered smirking at him.

"Yes I do, we better get back downstairs before your parents think we are up to something we can do. Well for the next few days anyways," he spoke heading back down the stairs with her.

"Haley sweetheart I need you to come to the store with me," her mom commented to her.

"Well Nathan and I could go," she replied to her. Trying to think of a way to have alone him with him.

"No Nathan can stay and keep me company. You go on ahead with your mom," her father commented to her.

"OKAY! Now be nice daddy," Haley spoke as she walked away.

"I'm always nice," he replied to her smiling.

Haley and her mom got in the car and head for the store, "so what do you need to get?" Haley questioned to her.

"I don't actually need to get anything," she confessed to her.

"So this was a set up, so dad could give Nathan the whole protective father talk?" she snapped back at her mom.

"Well we both knew you wouldn't let him give it if you were there," she replied to her.

"Mom, Nathan doesn't need the talk. I'm a big girl, I can stick up for myself and Nathan knows where he stands with me.

"Honey, your dad, is just looking out for you. You are his baby girl after all and with everything that happened with the last relationship you had. We just wanted to make sure that Nathan is going to treat you right," she explained to her.

"OKAY I guess I can't be mad at you guys for caring about me," she replied to her.

Back at the house Jimmy and Nathan were watching some college basketball together, "so Nathan, just how much does my daughter mean to you?" he questioned to him.

"Oh she means everything to me," he replied to him.

"You know her track record with guys hasn't been the best over the years," jimmy commented to him.

"Yes, she told me. We have both been totally honest with each other about are past relationships," he replied to him.

"So I can trust you to look after her and not hurt her?" he questioned to Nathan.

"Yes sir, I just don't love your daughter I'm in love with her," he confessed to him nervously.

"That's great to her Nathan, your still not sharing a bed," he commented to him.

"That's okay, I respect that this is your house and I will respect your rules," he replied to him.

"I guess you are all right after all Nathan," Jimmy spoke smiling at him.

"Thank you sir," he replied to him.

Lydia looked over at Haley, "Okay they have had over an hour to talk. I think it will be safe to head back to the house now," she commented to Haley.

"Poor Nathan," she spoke out loud.

"Oh Haley bob, talking to your dad is a walk in the park compared to the talk I will have with Nathan," she commented to her.

"Mom. Please leave him alone," Haley pleaded to her.

"I'm just making sure he is right for my girl," she spoke glancing over at her daughter.

"He is right for me, I'm totally and completely in love with him," she spoke honestly.

"All the more reason for me to talk with him," she replied to Haley.

"Unbelievable and we can't even share a bed," she snapped getting annoyed.

"Let's get you back to the house before your head explodes," Lydia joked driving back to the house.

When Haley and her mom got back, she found Nathan and her dad having a great time together watching the basketball. "Come on Haley bob, you can help with dinner while the bond together," she commented to her.

"okay," Haley spoke following her mom. She though that this weekend might turn out better than she first expected, now that her dad was getting along with Nathan.

 **There is the first part of their weekend with Haley's parents. The will be more to come in the next chapter. If you are reading please write me a review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch30

After dinner they all went and sat in the living room together relaxing and chatting with each other. Haley's parents were so happy to see that their daughter was falling in love with someone who was turning out to be a great guy.

"Thank you for dinner," Nathan commented to Lydia.

"Oh you're welcome Nathan, "she smiled.

"Yeah mom it was amazing as always," she commented to her.

"Well I'm glad you still enjoy my cooking," she replied smiling.

"I hate to be a spoil sport I think I'm going to go shower and get ready for bed," Haley commented to everyone.

"Okay, well I will see you in the morning," Nathan spoke giving her a sweet kiss.

"Umm…come see me before you go to sleep," she commented to him before heading upstairs.

Lydia and Jimmy watched the two of them interact with each other, "right Haley go shower you will see Nathan in the morning," Jimmy commented to his daughter.

"Okay dad," she replied as she walked .away.

"You really do love her don't you?" Lydia questioned to him.

"Yes I do," he replied honestly.

"Well you have our blessing and if Haley happens to sneak into your room in the middle of the night. It's okay with us," she replied smiling.

"You really don't mind us sleeping together," he questioned to them.

"As long as we don't have to hear it," Jimmy commented to him.

"Thank you sir," he replied to him.

Fifteen minutes later Nathan headed upstairs to the guest room knowing that Haley would probably be finished her shower soon. He got changed and ready for bed and waited a few minutes before going and saying goodnight to her.

"Hales, can I come in?" he questioned standing at her door.

"Sure," she replied to him.

When he walked into her room and closed the door. She was standing there completely nude, "Mm you look sexy babe," he spoke walking over to her.

"Thanks, you sure you don't want to stay and keep me warm," she flirted to him.

"As great as that sounds, I need to stay in the guest room like your mom and dad asked," he commented to her.

"Fine," she snapped sitting down on her bed.

"Hales it's only a few days and when we get back home we can fuck all we want," he commented to her.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she replied to him.

"I look forward to it," he replied smiling before leaving.

When he got back to the guest room, he slipped of his clothes and got into bed hoping Haley would break the rules and come into his room. Just as he thought, once she heard her parents get into bed she made her way over to his room.

"Nate, are you awake?" she spoke softly.

"Yeah," he replied to her.

"Good," she spoke walking into his room.

"Hales, you really should go back to your room," he commented to her.

"No chance and I know you want some sweet pussy time," she flirted to him.

"Fine, if we get caught. I'm blaming it all on you," he commented pulling back the bed covers for her to get in,

"That's fair," she spoke climbing into bed beside him.

Once she was cuddled in beside him, he placed his hand between her legs, "mm your always so wet Hales," he smirked at her.

"That's because you turn me on," she flirted back to him.

"Well I'm glad I make you that way," he spoke he pushed his fingers into her pressing his thumb down on her clit.

"That's feels so good to me Nate," she groaned in pleasure.

"I'll you lick, but you have to stay quiet," he commented to her.

"Okay, I promise," she spoke wanting and needing him to touch him in that way.

Nathan moved himself between her legs and gently lowered his head smelling her sex before he began to work his magic, licking her out like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck Nate," she shouted forgetting in that moment where she was.

Hales shh!" he reminded her.

Meanwhile Haley parents were in their room laughing, "That don't take long," Jimmy commented to his wife.

"Oh to be young and in love," Lydia commented softly.

"Well if you want I think I still have a few moves left in me yet if you're up for it," he flirted to her.

Oh definitely," she spoke pulling him closer, as she thought it really was turning out to be a case of like daughter.

 **Well there is another chapter the next chapter will also be at her parents' house before the story moves on again. If you are reading this story, please write me a few words in a review**.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch31

"Mmm I better go better we get caught," Haley spoke getting out of bed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Nathan replied spoke leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

Haley put on her robe and made her exit out of Nathan's room, "Morning Haley," she heard from behind her.

She soon realised she had been caught out by her dad, "umm morning daddy," she spoke turning round to look at him.

"Where did you sleep last night missy?" he questioned to her.

"Daddy come on I'm not a little girl anymore," she spoke looking at him.

"Haley answer the question please," he spoke in a stern voice.

"Okay, I slept with Nathan," she answered honestly.

"After I said no?" he questioned to her.

"Yes, like I said I'm not a little girl anymore," she replied to him a little annoyed.

"Well go get dressed then Haley," he commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke softly disappearing into her room.

Nathan was already downstairs in the middle of breakfast when Haley finally made an appearance, "well if it isn't little miss loud," Lydia commented to her.

"Excuse me?" she questioned to her mom.

"Oh your father and I heard you and Nathan going at it like rabbits last night," she replied to her smiling.

"Kill me now," Haley spoke as she sat down beside Nathan.

"Haley sweetheart, I wasn't serious about the whole room thing," he father commented to her.

"Then what was earlier all about?" she questioned to him.

"Oh I was just having a little fun with you," he replied to her.

"Did you know about this?" she questioned to Nathan.

"All I knew was that we were allowed to sleep in the same bed," he replied to her.

"You guys are so mean," she spoke grabbing some food and going to sit outside.

Nathan waited a few minutes before going out to check on her, "Hey is this space taken?" he questioned to her.

"No," she spoke softly.

"You look nice today," he commented looking at her.

"Thank you," she smiled over at him.

"I'm sorry for teasing you about the whole sex thing last night," he replied to her.

"It's okay, I'm used to my parents being that way," she commented to him.

"So I was wondering if maybe later when we go back home, you might want to move your stuff in with me?" he questioned to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously.

"Definitely," he replied smiling.

"Then it's a yes," she spoke leaning in for a kiss.

"I guess it turned out to be a good weekend after all," he spoke after breaking away from the kiss.

 **There is ch31. I hope you all liked this chapter. I haven't decided what the next chapter will be yet. It won't be long before it is up. If you are reading please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch32

It had been a few days since Nathan had asked Haley to move in with him. They hadn't had a chance to pack her up yet. As work was really busy with all the different event that they had to go to and they just hadn't found the time. Haley was still worried about telling Brooke that she was moving out.

Haley was sitting relaxing at home when she seen Nathan walking in with all these empty boxes, "I wasn't expecting you over tonight," she spoke looking at him.

"I know," he replied walking into her bedroom.

"What's with all the boxes?" she questioned following him.

"I thought it was about time we started packing your stuff," he explained to her.

"Nathan I haven't even had a chance to tell Brooke yet," she commented to him.

"Well you can do it when she gets home later," he spoke as he continued to put her stuff in the boxes.

"Okay," she replied as she started helping him.

An hour into the packing they had all her room packed into the boxes that Nathan had brought over to her. "Do you have suitcases we can start packing your clothes in?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she replied walking over and getting them out of her closet.

"I think I'm going to like packing your clothes," he spoke he opened her underwear draw.

"Funny, since all you ever want to see me in is that robe," she commented to him.

"Yeah remind me to thank Brooke about that later," he commented back flirting with her.

"Shut up and pack," she replied to him putting her clothes into one of the cases.

"Hello," Brooke spoke as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey, in the bedroom," Haley called out to her.

"What's going on in here?" Brooke questioned to them seeing all the boxes.

"Hales is moving in with me," Nathan replied to her.

"Nathan!" Haley spoke snapping at him.

"WHAT! You were going to take ages telling her, so I made it easy for you," he commented to her.

"Yeah Hales, he has a point," Brooke replied to her.

"Whatever," are you okay with this?" Haley commented to her.

"Yeah, Lucas asked me to move in with him. So I guess that since you're moving in with Nathan it makes it easy for the both of us." Brooke commented to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Haley replied smiling at her.

"Well you two have fun tonight. I just called home to get a change of clothes for tomorrow," she spoke before disappearing into her room.

"I think we will have a lot of fun tonight," Nathan whispered into Haley's ear.

Well aren't you lucky my period just ended," she flirted to him.

"Super lucky," he replied pulling her onto the bed.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I thinking that next chapter will probably be the last for this story. If you are reading please review for me.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Falling in love in a mysterious way ch33

Haley had now officially been living with Nathan for a week and everything was going great for them. Nathan had even let her redecorate part of the apartment, to make it feel more like it was now her place too. They really enjoyed living with each other and not having to go to each other place to spend time together, even though they still saw each other every day in work.

Nathan had just come home from a late meeting as Haley was getting out of the shower. She dried herself off and just put on a g string and her robe. She went looking to see where Nathan was in the kitchen.

"Hey sexy," he spoke seeing her coming into the living room.

"Hey you how was the meeting?" she spoke walking over to him.

"It was okay, I'm glad im home now," he spoke smiling up at her rubbing his hands along the waistline of her g string.

"So I was thinking," Haley started to spoke.

"This sounds interesting," he spoke smirking at her.

"Well I think it might be," she replied smiling back at him.

"Do share," he spoke moving his hand up to touch one of her perfect breast.

"I was thinking we should use the play room tonight?" she suggested to him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah, I mean that how we first started out and we haven't used it in a while. So I thought it would be something fun we could enjoy tonight for a change," she explained to him.

"I love the way you think Miss James," he spoke getting up.

"First you need to strip off, you are wearing too many clothes for my liking," she commented to him.

"No problem Miss," he spoke stripping down to just his boxers.

"Much better," she spoke grinning at him.

"Let go," he spoke leading her over to the play room.

"Give me the key," Haley commented to him.

"Sure," he replied handing it to her.

When she opened it they walked into the room together," so where do you want to get started tonight miss James," she whispered into her ear kissing her neck.

"Mmm let's do the same as before," she replied to him.

"Okay," he replied smirking at her.

Nathan walked her over to the bed and gently pushed her robe away revealing her perfect shaped breasts and pulled off her g string showing her sweet little hairy pussy, that he had be craving all day since there little session for sex that morning. He gently straddled her waist moving his hands up her body massaging each of her breasts in turn. Before learning down and taking each nipple in his mouth in turn, sucking and biting down softly causing her to moan in return.

"Mmm Nate that feels so good babe," she groaned out to him.

Once he felt he paid enough attention to each breast, he lifted her arms above her head holding them there as he started pinching her clit, "mm Mr Scott, that's so good," she groaned out again as she felt her body tremble under his touch.

"It's about to get a lot better," he spoke getting off her and going to get something..

"Good," she spoke softly knowing he was going to get something to tie her up with, so he could have more fun with her.

Coming back over to the bed, he took her hands taking each one and tying it to the head above at the top of the bed. He then did the same with her feet as well, "Just relax Hales," he spoke as he came back to straddle her.

Haley was now tied down to the bed with Nathan straddling her waist. "What now, Mr Scott?" she questioned to him.

"I'm going to fuck you till your sore and scream my name with pleasure," he spoke leaning down to snog her.

They kissed passionate with tongue. Nathan reached his hand down between them pinching her throbbing clit and rubbing down into her pussy. This caused her to lift her ass of the best trying to thrust into him.

"Just Hales," he said pushing her back down into the bed and hold her by the waist.

"Please Mr Scott, I need you to do something," she groaned out.

Nathan then guided the tip of his cock and rubbed it along her pussy lips, causing her again to lift of the bed trying to thrust into him.

"You like that?" he asked while teasing her again rubbing himself just at her opening.

"God yeah," she groaned looking at him with passion in her eyes.

"Good," he spoke pinching her arching clit causing her to lift herself of the bed.

"Please Mr Scott, I want you," she pleaded to him.

"Say that again," he commented to her.

"Please Mr Scott, I want your cock inside me," she pleaded out to him softly.

Hearing her Nathan grabbed his throbbing cock and thrusted straight up into her. This caused her to scream with pleasure and all exciting she was feeling. As he held onto her waist he started thrusting in to her hard in fast, watching the emotions on her face as they fuck.

"Mmm Mr Scott, more please," she groaned he once again rubbed her clit as he thrusted into her hard and fast.

Nathan loved touching her as they fucked together. He thought it brought a new level of excitement to their fucking.

Haley loved the feeling of his cock inside as she gripped him tighter on every thrust as she got that feeling in her lower stomach.

Seeing on her face that she was very close, Nathan pulled completely out of her," Why did you stop?" she questioned feeling his cock slipping out of her tightness.

"I want to untie you," he explained he untied her.

Within a matter of seconds she was untied and he was back straddling her with his cock tightly inside her warm pussy. He loved that she was a natural and he improved so much since they first fucked together. Did all the little things he enjoyed and even made sure they were both enjoying it. He loved that she thrusted back and gripped her legs around his ass as they fucked together, knowing all the right things to say when talking dirty in his ear.

"Nathan, I feel it coming," she groaned out to him.

"Your fine, just relax Hales," he replied picking up the pace fucking her harder, knowing that her orgasm would probably hit hard in the next few seconds.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that her body began to shake under him and her orgasm violently hit her whole body causing her to shake with pleasure. She lifted of the bed thrusting up into him, as she screamed, "oh holy fuck Nathan."

"Yeah Hales, just let it go. You're going great," he replied he continued to fuck her as she rode the wave, throwing her head back onto the bed overcome with pleasure.

After a few minutes, Nathan got of the bed going over to lift one of the whips. He gently started whipping her just where his cock had been.

"Mm Nathan," she screamed after feeling the sting of the whip against her skin.

Hearing her groan caused Nathan to whip her harder and faster. Moving up her body, whipping her in the stomach and her hardened breasts," Tell me what you want," he spoke to her.

"You," she spoke softly, as she felt the whip hitting her in her pussy again.

"Tell me what you want?" he asked again.

"You fucking me from behind," she spoke again a little louder this time.

"Good," he spoke, turning her into her hands and knees.

"So Hales if you want I can go straight into taking you from behind or I can do you in the ass for something different," he asked letting her decided on what they did next.

"I think I want you in the ass, that sounds sexy and fun," she replied to him.

Nathan made sure she was comfy and in a good position for them to do this. As he wanted to let Haley enjoy it, still be careful at the sometime. Firstly her run his hand over her bum cheeks, just to get her relaxed. Then he softly opened up her bum cheeks and rub his finger over her ass hole to check if she was wet enough for him. When he was sure that she was wet enough for him, he started to give his cock a few pumps before placing himself at her ass hole. "This may be a little uncomfortable at first baby, you should enjoy it," he told as she nodded her head in agreement with him.

He gently pushed his cock into her ass as him her pulled her hips flush against him, to make it easier on her. At first he stilled his movement to let her get used to this new feeling in her body. Once he was sure that she was comfortable with it, he started to speed up his movement. He grabbed tight hold of her waist as her began thrusting hard into her ass. She moaned out in this great feel of new pleasure "God Nate baby I need you to go harder, she cried out to him.

Hearing this only made Nathan want to give her everything he had in him. "Okay baby" he replied as he once again pulled her back flush into him so it made it easier on them when him thrusted into her.

On the next couple of thrust he put one hand on her breast massaging her hard nipple and the other hand went between her legs fingering her pussy. Haley was totally overcome with pleasure she screamed out his name the loudest she never had while they were making love. This only encouraged him more and he kept thrusting her ass wanting them to enjoy this new experience. He knew that he was going to need a release soon too. As he feel this release coming on Haley's ass muscles tightened around his cock this only made him finger her harder and faster as he wanted them to cum together. Within a few minute their orgasms both started to together he kept thrusting as much as he could to help them ride out the pleasure together. All Haley could do was screaming his Nathan in pleasure. Once they had finished Haley relaxed her back flush against as Nathan rested his head in the side of her neck gently sucking on her weak spot.

"That feels nice babe," she comment as she relaxed letting him suck away on her neck, with his cock still inside her ass hole.

"I know Hales, I just love your skin," he replied as he wrapped his hand over and reached down to stoke her clit again.

"You ready for me to take you in the your fucking hot little pussy from behind?" he questioned feeling ready to getting fucking her again.

"Mm yeah baby, I will probably need to hold onto something this time," she commented feeling a little sore putting all her weight on her knees.

"Don't worry Hales sure this time you can hold onto the head board" he commented slowly letting his cock out of her ass, so she was able to turn and face the heard board.

"Okay baby this is going to be just like what we did, only this time I need you to need more on your hands and knees. So I get better access into your pussy from behind," he explained helping her to spread her legs and sit in a way that was comfy for her.

"I'm you slowly babe," he replied as he gently rubbed her pussy lips before this time thrusting three fingers inside her straight away.

"Mr Scott!" she moaned out in pleasure as she felt his fingers reach inside her from behind. She loved that he was making her feel this way and soon enough her began massaging one of her other breast with his free hands.

"I love hearing you say," he spoke softly to her.

This sent her body into overdrive "Oh god Nate that's amazing I need you now. I need more and I want more," she cried out in pleasure.

He quickly grabbed her waist made sure she was holding on to the head board, in one quick thrust he shoved his cock up into her pussy. The both groaned out in pleasure being so tightly connected to each other. He started his movements out slow, Haley was having none of it and she thrusted back against his cock on his every up thrust showing him exactly what she wanted and needed.

"Mr Scott I need you to fuck me harder," she growled out at him, making sure he understood clearly what she wanted him to do to her.

After enough teasing he finally gave into her and speeded up his pace as he fucked her pussy as hard and fast as his body would let. "Mm Miss James you feel amazing and tight," he groaned out in pleasure he fucked her and felt her muscles tighten around his cock on every thrust.

Although this was a new way of fucking for them, it was quickly becoming Nathan favourite as he loved the reaction he was getting from Haley. He found that it was the best way to make the both have their orgasms in sync with each other. As he loved to watch Haley cum the way she did and at the same time at him. Haley too loved this new way of making love and she loved that Nathan was taken charge and also massaging her breasts and nipples and feeling all over her body as he shot his cum into her pussy as they climaxed together.

They continued to make love this way most of the night, stopped every now and again to give their bodies a rest. When they did stop for a break they spent most of the time cuddling or feeling each other. It continued like this between like until the early hours of the early.

"Mmm that was so sexy Nate," she spoke once she found her voice again.

"Yeah I'm glad you suggested we come in here," he spoke pulling into him.

"Well it where we started out, so it felt right," she commented to him.

"Yeah I guess it has made our falling in love mysterious in a way," he commented to her.

"Definitely and I would have it any other way I love you," she spoke looking over at him.

"I love you too me lucky 23," he spoke before leaning in to kiss. They both knew they were going to go on to have a great relationship together. As they had come so far together and they truly loved each other and how they mysterious fall in love together.

 **Well there is the final chapter for this story; I hope you all liked how I decided to end it. If you are reading I would love a review please. Thank you to everyone who has read all the chapters and reviewed them for me. I still have more other story going for a few more chapters yet and I will be starting a new story very soon.**


End file.
